Playing With The Enemy
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Max Has to deal with the fact that her worst enemy is in her life 24/7. She can't stand the fact that he is her best friends brother, He's in almost all her classes, her lover in the play, and he's her math tutor. Will she give up or go with the flow? Fax
1. Why Me? Why Walker!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride and its Characters but I do not. I repeat I do not own any of Maximum Ride or its Characters.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

It's a normal every day. I'm in Drama class, I've tried out for the play. My teacher loves seeing everyone's reactions so instead of leaving a list for everyone to read, he himself reads it to everyone.

"Ok so Fang, you're going to be Romeo and Max, you're going to me Juliet" He said as he started calling people Wait, wait, wait. No, this cannot be happening. Not_ Fang_!

"What? But I didn't even try out for that part! I wanted to be the friend!" The one that helps Juliet! Why can't other person be Juliet! Juliet is pretty! Why me, why does everyone hate me?!

"I'm sorry Max but we, meaning the judges, thought that you were best for that part" The teacher told me, I sighed and walked away, the only reason I tried out for this stupid play was for college. I am a great artist but I am also good for Photography which is what I want to apply for. But I have to start (In 7th grade) art, music, dance, and everything artistic which are the awesome classes except for the fact that Fang is in every single one of them.

Fang was _the_ popular guy in school, good at sports, arts, and and-apparently-girls. He knows how to charm a girl right off her feet with his smooth words and voice but he is my worst enemy. I've known him since 2nd grade when he kicked me and stole my chocolate chip cookie so I chased him, beat him down and got in trouble. *sigh* Good times, good times.

"So Ride, betcha can't wait to kiss me in the play" He winked, I wanted to throw up on him right then and there.

"Oh I can wait; I don't even want the day to come. Who would want to kiss you anyway Walker?" Who wouldn't?

"Just about 99% of the school, other than-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm the 1% now can you leave?"

"Hmmmmm let me think about it…Nah I like making you bite you're lip and blush. Especially when you're extremely mad or annoyed now that's when you're really hot." Yes, yes this wasn't the first time when Fang called me hot. He usually did it to annoy me and I don't know why it does.

"See, there's the lip biting but where the blush is-oh wait spoke too soon" My face heated up, I wanted to kill this kid.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" I punched him and stormed off. He better be withering in pain, because I am not looking back.

"Maximum Ride, please come down to the office. I repeat Maximum Ride we need you down in the office immediately" Ugh! What did I do now? I entered Mr. Stanley's (The principal) office.

"Oh hey Max" he said looking up from his papers.

"What up Jacob?" he looked at me sternly. Ha-ha I've been here so many times, I know his first name.

"Max…" he warned.

"Jacob…" I said in the same tone.

"Ma-" I interrupted.

"You know you have a modern name for a 60yr old" I thought that back then in the 1400 people would have weird names, not the modern day ones.

"I'm only 30" he stated…oh this guy lost his child stages young.

"Oh…"

"Ok you know why you're here" he stated as fixed a pile of papers on his desk. I stood up, went to a file cabinet of his and took out a sucker.

"Not really actually" I said as I plopped it into my mouth.

"You punched Lisa and knocked Sam unconscious with your skateboard" Sam is my friend, I was raising my skateboard, he smacked straight into it. Lisa is a bitch…

"Oh yeah, I remember now" I said as I thought back

"Yeah….uh detention, suspension, or get expelled" we've already been through this, I get to chose what I do, he chooses for how long I get to do it.

"Oh Yay! I get to choose. Let me see I'll take…"


	2. Nick is a Wonderful Boy!

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, Romeo & Juliet or any of the characters. That would be awesome though.**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Six weeks of detention?" Tess exclaimed as I told her. It was free period and I was filling her in on my visit to the principal's office.

"Yes, it was the only thing we agreed to." I replied.

"What about the play?" she questioned.

"It's only lunch detention and we don't have play practice at lunch." I replied. Tess didn't understand because the girl never had one detention in her life.

"Sad…but other than that I do wish I was you."

"Why would anyone want to be me?"

"Actually everyone wants to be you because you have to work with Fang Walker in the play."

"Actually it sucks! Ugh why do I want a freaking successful job anyways? You know what; I'll just work as a pizza person gaining minimum wage and crap." I said exasperated. She rolled her eyes and exclaimed.

"But Max, you're not Minimum Ride you are _The_ Maximum Ride, you at least deserve the best."

"You're right Tess I-"then the bell rang, interrupting my sentence. I waved goodbye and got inside my school. As I got to the hall closest to my class I started to run down the hall to be early to play practice (To get candy! =D) when I bumped into someone.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of that classroom. It was English; I love English, my teacher is awesomely open but I can't be late for play practice I really want candy. In my house we barely had candy so a teacher offering candy is like Halloween every time you come early to the play. I kept running when Ride bumped into me.

"Ugh, really Walker." She groaned, I laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a chick magnet" Max started to pull away but her hair was stuck to the button of my shirt. Crap!

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Why me! What did I do to deserve this?" she put her hands to the button of my shirt and started working on it. I let her and stood still.

"Hmm you're hair smells like strawberry's" I said to annoy her, her hair really did though. Max finally untangled her hair and started running. I chased after her and got ahead, and since she is the most competitive person I know; she ran faster, but I kept getting ahead of her until we finally got to the auditorium.

"Ride, Walker! You're late, get in your places!" our teacher yelled. We immediately grabbed our scripts and got in place.

"Ok! Everyone get in place! Act 1 scene 1 Adam you're one of the servants you start us off as Samson. And action!"

* * *

><p>"Gregory, o my word, we'll not carry coals"<p>

"No for then we should be colliers."

"I mean, an we be choler, we'll draw"

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' collar"

* * *

><p>*An hour later*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Ok that was off to a good start now you guys can go home" yes! We finally got scene done, and about 4 more scenes and we'll be to act 2. Ugh this is going to be forever until we finally perform. I got to my locker and grabbed my skate board and bolted off starting to head home, but on my way there I saw the ice-cream truck I drove up and the truck stop only to see my friend Dylan.

I've known Dylan since Middle school but now he goes to a different high school. He still lives near my house but I rarely see him.

"Hey Dylan! I didn't know you had a job." I said smiling. I looked at the menu to see what they had.

"Oh hey Max, I got this job a couple of weeks ago. You want ice-cream?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, a chocolate Oreo bar." I said, it was the yummiest one there.

"Ok…hmmm…oh there it is," I heard him mumble; "Here ya go! That'll be $1.20 please." I reached in my pocket and pulled out some loose change I had and a dollar.

"Aw! I only have $1.10!" I grunted.

"That's ok I think I have 10 cents with me somewhere." Dylan started searching his pockets.

"Thanks Dylan, are you sure that's alright?" I asked. I kind of hated it when people paid for me.

"I'm paying the extra 10 cents now here is the ice-cream." He handed me my ice cream bar then started his creepy music again.

"Okay bye Dylan!" I got back on my skateboard and rode home. When I got there is saw Ella watching TV and my mom making the kitchen smell good with her cooking. Yum!

"Oh sweetie how was the play?" she said chopping some vegetables and putting them in a pot.

"Oh just the usual like the other ones except Walker had to be in it this time." Normally we weren't in the same play because I tried to avoid him as well as I could. It didn't work out well this time. Considering we're now lovers.

"Nick Walker, oh he's in the play? That's wonderful! I can't wait to see you two perform." She said still chopping. I glared at her.

"No mom that's horrible because he's my worst enemy. I will do bad things to him…horrible things that, that devils child deserves." I told her truthfully. She thought we were friends just because I was friends with his sister.

"That doesn't sound like him, he has good grades and attendance records and he is a charming sweet young boy! His mother talks about how great he is all the time!" she told me. I sighed exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah that's called bragging mom, it's annoying when people do it…no matter how nice Anne is."

"And what did my daughter do today that I can brag about?" she asked pointedly.

"Ha-ha! Funny story mom…um today your daughter got…six weeks of detention." I said quietly. But because my mom had such great hearing she yelled…

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I honestly think you guys are utterly adorable. Review! Bye!<strong>


	3. Fang? Good? Hah!

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Maximum Ride. Then the books would be ruined if I did…The same to Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"You're grounded for six weeks?" Nudge asked, right before lunch in class. The teacher gave us five minutes of break time because of the way we worked today.

"Yeah I know, I told my mom and she started talking crazy Spanish then she grounded me." I grumbled.

"Well, I guess your mom _is_ playing a fair card…" Nudge stated. I gasped.

"Really Nudge, take my mom's side? She's not even here!" I told her frustrated. I mean someone has to take my side _someday_.

"Sorry." She whispered, and with that the lunch bell ring and I walked to lunch down the hall. Let's think…skip detention or have lunch with friends. One of you guys has to know which one wins. I entered the lunchroom and walked to the shorted line which happened to be the pizza line, nothing else was good so why not? Some people in front of me butted me.

I wanted to yell or do something but I knew that, that would just get me more in trouble. When I was finally able to get my lunch I looked for my table, yes I had my own table, and we were a group. Nudge, Sam, J.J., Tess, and some other random people that just joined -_- let's just not ask questions.

"Hey Nudge, why aren't you sitting with Iggy?" I asked, once I sat down.

"Because he is sitting with his group, while I sit with mine. I'm not going to ditch you guys for a bunch a jocks, *Pssh* why would you even think that?"

"Because you sat with him last time and the time before that, and before that, and before that, but not before that one, but before that yes." J.J. replied.

"Nudge did you make some kind of plan or did you break up?"

"Okay so we made a plan, so at first we sit in our on tables to spend time with our friends, yeah? Yeah, and then the next day I sit over there on his table, and on the next day he sits with us, so that it'll be that pattern with our own friends, with his friends, with my friends. See? Ah I love this plan, when I told him he smiled and then we-more as in I-calculated the days and everything expectedly. This plan is like so exciting I can't wait till tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day…." She went off daydreaming; no one had to shut her up. Really surprising mostly you had to make sure you keep her quiet or she could go on for hours and maybe even days. *Shudder, Shudder*.

"You know Max, you haven't had a boyfriend since like what last year? Well guess who I saw yesterday and would totally fall for you." Nudge said. Sam's eyes widened, I wonder why?

"Nudge stop trying to set me up with a random, strange guy but only because I'm curious I'll ask…Who?" I said dangerously. Nudge always wanted a couple friend group, and of course she always wanted me to be in that group.

"Dylan!" she squealed. I choked on my pizza considering I saw him yesterday.

"Who's Dylan?" Sam asked in a disgusted tone, what was with him today?

"An old friend who goes to a different High School, and no Nudge I will not go out with Dylan." I told her. I could never imagine myself with Dylan it was just too weird.

"But-" she started, I interrupted her.

"Nudge it would be weird, we've known each other for a very long time and he is more like a brother than a boyfriend." I told her, well he used to be like a brother to me now he was that friend I rarely see.

"He likes you though!" she whined. He does? Wait why am I saying this in my head?

"He does? Since when?" I asked. I think I would know if a guy liked me.

"Since Middle School you idiot, you don't remember the cow eyes, the warm smiles, how he supported you in everything. Didn't that give you a hint?" I gave her a weird look. As I looked back I was starting to notice how he would never let me down…and he got jealous easily.

"No I didn't really notice…" I said out loud. I didn't want to notice it was just too weird.

"You. Are. Useless." she sighed frustrated.

"Hey!" I said offended. She gave me a sad puppy face.

"Max, come on in the future we'll go on double dates, you guys will be the cutest couple and do everything together come on." She said. I almost felt bad.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ugh."

"Fine then what about Sam?" she said out of nowhere.

"Sam?" I looked over at him, his eyes widened and he blushed a little. WTF! How come I never knew this? Can't I have like no guy like me? These guys are my friends!

"Yes he has liked you since you guys became friends." Sam kept giving her a look telling her to shut up.

"Um, this is awkward and I finished lunch." I got up and just walked away. First Dylan, someone who I only love as a brother, and then Sam, my cheesiest, funniest, sweet, kind, and gentle friend, also patient with me in my bad times. They like me? This is going to get awkward…

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

After school I got to the auditorium early and got candy, just as the teacher promised. Yay! Okay Fang you almost lost your man card. I wonder were Ride is so I can rub my candy in her face, yes it was a death wish but seeing her cute face turn red in anger was worth it. Or was it?

Eh who cares, I'm going to do it anyway. She came running in but she wasn't breathing heavily. Of course she's a natural runner, she can go on for miles without having to stop and take a breath.

"I got a candy! And you didn't! You weren't early! But I was! So I got a candy!" she gazed at me confused, and then stomped on my foot which hurt like crap.

"What is this Walker? Elementary School?"

"Oh shut up Ride-"

"Everyone! Get in your places! We're going to go back to Act 1 Scene 2 in the middle of it you guys need to improve in that scene, Jonathan, Gazzy gonna call you whatever; you start us off as Benvolio speaking to Romeo which is Fang and Angel I believe you're the servent, am I correct?"

"Yup!" she chirped.

"Okay…and…Action!"

* * *

><p><strong>BENVOLIO<strong>

Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,  
>One pain is lessened by another's anguish;<br>Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;  
>One desperate grief cures with another's languish:<br>Take thou some new infection to thy eye,  
>And the rank poison of the old will die.<p>

**ROMEO**

Your plantain-leaf is excellent for that.

**BENVOLIO**

For what, I pray thee?

**ROMEO**

For your broken shin.

**BENVOLIO**

Why, Romeo, art thou mad?

**ROMEO**

Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;  
>Shut up in prison, kept without my food,<br>Whipped and tormented and-God-den, good fellow.

**Servant**

God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?

**ROMEO**

Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.

**Servant**

Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I  
>pray, can you read anything you see?<p>

**ROMEO**

Ay, if I know the letters and the language.

**Servant**

Ye say honestly: rest you merry!

**ROMEO**

Stay, fellow; I can read.

_Reads_

'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters;  
>County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady<br>widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely  
>nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; mine<br>uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece  
>Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin<br>Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair  
>assembly: whither should they come?<p>

**Servant**

Up.

**ROMEO**

Whither?

**Servant**

To supper; to our house.

* * *

><p><strong>*As to the point where I'm done coping and pasting…*<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I've never been in a play with Fang so I didn't realize he was good, he spoke in character, with emotion. It was another side of him I've never seen. A side where he is not perverted, hitting on me, rubbing things in my face, or anything close to those things.

"Take 5!" the teacher yelled, he got up from his chair and went to get a drink. I went up to Fang,

"Wow you were actually good Fang…" I said sincerely. Fang gave me a smirk.

"How do you think I got the part sweetheart?" {he-he that rhymes}

"I don't know, and don't call me sweetheart."

"K' babe."

"Or that."

"Got it sweet cheeks."

"Fang…" I warned.

"Yes my love?"


	4. Slumber Party!

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Maximum Ride or any of the Characters =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh Max, you're so lucky…" J.J. said dreamily,

"And why is that?"

"Because Fang; one of the hottest guys in school has been like _all_ over you, you're in the play with him, you have most of your classes with him," she stopped to sigh, "and you don't give a crap."

"Yup because he's annoying, obnoxious, mean, a player, looks at every girl who passes by who has a good figure, he's-he's the worst type of boyfriend anyone can ever imagine." I stated. She glared at me, knowing I was right.

"Well Lisa has been chasing him since grade school and you've been running away from him since grade school." I laughed at the thought in my head.

"Yeah this conversation is over." J.J. said simply, I laughed and Nudge came over to us with Iggy by her side, Dang it. I didn't know Iggy that much but the dude was weird.

"Hey guys, Max you're sluffing lunch detention, I'm having a sleepover tonight and I was wondering if any one of you want to come! It's going to be like really, really fantastic scary movies, candy, popcorn, games there is going to be like everything! Ha-ha" she ended with a giggle. Iggy smiled at her.

"Can I come!" he said excitedly, she pushed him playfully

"No because it's an all girls slumber party silly!" she gazed at him all lovey dovey, I gagged at the sight.

"Pssh why else do you think I want to go?"

"A Nudge I don't think that I'll be able to make it…"I told her. She stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh don't worry I asked Fang to stay out of the house, he's going to Iggy's" I forgot that her brother was Fang, poor her…

"No it's not that, I'm grounded."

"Oh Max remember I can get you out of anything."

"No this is seri-"she shushed me and started calling on her phone.

"Nudge what the he-"

"Hi Dr. Martinez! Yes, yes were doing well in school. Oh really? Poor dog, what did I want to talk to you about? Oh just that I'm having a slumber party tonight and I was wondering if Max could come. Yes I do know that she is grounded. You see-No I didn't know that…See my dad said invite one friend…uh-huh…and I don't want to be a loner…so she can come? Yes thank you! Thank you so much! You are the freaking best! Eeep!"

"Nudge what did you get me into…"

"You have to wash the car twice a week and walk the dog every other day!" she smiled excitedly.

"Thanks a lot Nudge."

* * *

><p>*That Night…*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

The girls making my ears bleed were screaming, terrified at the movie we were watching (all the Paranormal Activity movies) it was scary but not so scary. Ok yes it was but I'm not going to scream at something that's on TV, now that's just stupid. The door opened only to make the girls scream even louder but it was just Fang standing by the door, shirtless. What the fu-

"Fang what are you doing here?"

"You guys are too loud."

"Well that's your freaking problem! You're not supposed to even be here!" Nudge yelled, unfazed by his abs. Well of course it was her brother.

"Sorry! Iggy got grounded!"

"So! You have other friends!"

"You brought up you dang slumber party a little too soon, they were busy." He yelled back. While they were having their little bicker something popped out and we all jumped.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"Because I'm going to bed." he said calmly

"Bye Fang." the girls said dreamily, he nodded as if showing he heard them, and then he saw me and smiled.

"Bah-bye Max." he winked then closed the door. All the girls stared at me in jealousy then we went back to the movie, stupid Fang.

* * *

><p>*Later that night…*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night from the bed nudge provided me{bunk bed, the rest of the girls brought sleeping bags}, in Nudge's pitch black room, absolutely no light was shining through. I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and went to get a glass of water making sure not to trip on any girls. Nudge and I have been friends for years so I knew my way around her house, even in the dark. I crept downstairs slowly grabbed a cup and got water from the sink and chugged it. I made my way upstairs and slowly crept into Nudges room, I was too tired but for some reason the smell was different.

Eh why bother. I got back to my bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>*The early Morning*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up in Nudges room which still seemed to be pitched black not so much though, there was little light through the window which made me realize I wasn't in a room with different shades of purple I was in a room that was completely black…navy blue on the side…and an arm wrapped around my waist holding me securely. I was comfortable and warm, didn't want to get up but I was scared at the same time. What had happened last night? I turned around only to face a shirtless Fang.

"What the crap!" I practically yell. Fang's eyes open immediately to saucers but when he saw me his eyes got half closed again as if this wasn't a surprise.

"Fang…what am I doing here?"

"I don't know you tell me." I stuttered. Did he drag me to his depths of hell?

"But-but I was in Nudge's room and how did I end up here?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a rapist who drags girls to his room just to get them into bed. They come to me baby."

"Ugh Fang let go of me!" I tried to unwrap his arm from my waist be he had an iron grip. He pulled me closer that our noses were touching.

"Nah. I like you in this position better…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! Sorry that I don't post often my mom doesn't let me use the laptop often…..<strong>


	5. Date? With Who!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride people. If I did then…the stories wouldn't be as awesome as they are now.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

My eyes widened, which made Fang smile evilly. I started to pull back but Fang came closer, I let out a yelp as we rolled off the bed, Fang groaned in pain because he ended up on the bottom. Nudge burst through the doors her eyes clouded with worry and the girls behind her. Then she saw us,

"Gross Fang! You know there is other people in this house other than just you two!" Nudge said in disgust.

"No! Ew No Nudge I would never-!"

"Sorry Nudge, we'll keep it down" Fang said interrupting me. She glared at him and shook her head. They all left and closed the door.

"Fang, you freaking idiot!" I started hitting him and he held my wrist. I realized we were still on the floor.

"Fang…Let. Go. Of. Me" I growled.

"Max calm down"

"Now everyone thinks I slept with you!"

"Well isn't that a good thing? Your _'first'_ time with the hottest guy in school?"

"No! And it wouldn't be my _'first'_ time!"

"But it'd be your best time…"

* * *

><p>*3 weeks later*<p>

I walked out of the school with Nudge, we were walking home because she wanted to talk. I don't know why exactly, I mean I fixed things up with her when I told her nothing happened between her brother and I so…I wonder what she want to talk about.

"OK so Max I bet you're wondering what I wanted to talk about, and don't worry it has nothing to do between you and Fang" weird it's like she can read minds.

"I already talked to your mom and she agreed so no need to ask permission."

"What is it Nudge…"

"Well…uh…Iggy want to go out on a date because we've never been on a real date we have only kissed and hugged and held hands and stuff but…my dad says that I can't go out on a date with him alone and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with us…you know as a friend…"

"Um Nudge are you asking me to be your third wheel on a date 'cause that could get really awkward and…that'd just be weird."

"Actually Iggy is supposed to bring one of his friends and I was supposed to bring one of mine. So what do you say?"

"Uh…"

"Please Max, just this one time, this one favor I promise please, please, please. I am begging you! Please I like Iggy and my dad is being nice about boys just this once please!" she whined

"Ok! Ok! I will go! Gosh you can stop your whining now!"

"OK see you at 7!"

"Wait today?" then she ran off ignoring my question. I stood there shocked.

* * *

><p>*5:00 PM*<p>

"Max! Someone is at the door!" Ella called out.

"Why can't you get it?" I yelled back"

"Because you're closer to the door!"

"Fine!" I ran to the door and opened it. Only to reveal a well groomed Nudge. She changed clothes and was carrying some type of Luggage with her. Angel was right behind her.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"We're going to get you ready for the date!" They squealed.

"But Nudge the date isn't until another 2 hours"

"I know! That's why we don't have much time hurry up!" she pushed me upstairs and into the bathroom. She duck taped my mouth and tied my hands together with me kicking and thrashing. They covered their mouths and their nose sprayed something and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Weh-where am I? What happened?" I said blinking.<p>

"OMG! She looks so gorgeous!"

"I know! We are like the best at this stuff! We should like so do this more often!"

"What?" My eyes widened in surprise as I saw Nudge and Angel starring at me. Angel grabbed something and tossed it to me.

"Ok put this on and then the magic will be complete. Don't worry we won't hurt you" Angel said handing me a blue dress:{Dress apparently is on My Page or profile whatever}

"Why do I have to put on a dress?"

"Because! The restaurant we are going to is very fancy that the guys have to wear tuxedoes"

"Oh my gosh!" I groaned. I grabbed the dress and went to my room. I came back and they gasped and squeled.

"You look so hot! F- I mean the guy Iggy is bringing won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. I don't think anyone will be able to keep their eyes off of you. I hope Iggy doesn't stare at you instead of me. Then again we've been dating for some time now and he hasn't' looked at any other girls while we were together and-"Angel put her hand on Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you, now what time is it?"

"Uh…Almost 7 we gotta go!" she dragged me out and took me to her car.

"What about Angel!" I yelled.

"She want to hear the deets {However you spell that} and I can't text them to her so she'll be here until we get back."

"OK…" she drove to the restaurant and we waited for our dates to come.

"So…Nudge" I said trying to make conversation. She was biting her lip and drumming her fingers on her thigh.

"Yeah?"

"When are they coming?"

"I don't kn-Oh there they are! They're coming right now!" two guys came walking in. one was Iggy and the other was-Oh hell to the no!


	6. Awkward Dinner, and Cause We're Both Hot

**Thanks for your reviews it means a lot for the help. I will try my best to fix the punctuation. Sorry that I am not the best at it.**

**Bethzilla: Thanks For the Nicknames I will mention that more, ha-ha =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride people. If I did then…the stories wouldn't be as awesome as they are now.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Nudge!" I screamed, well not really I wouldn't want to ruin my friends first date with her boyfriend. Wait a minute…I kind of did…

"I'm sorry!"She squirmed. I rolled my eyes.

"You knew this whole entire time that Fang was going to be my date?" I practically yelled. Nudge cringed back scared, and surprised. She knew how I felt about her brother, right before is strangled her the guys made their way over to us. Fang smirked at my expression.

"What's wrong babe, aren't you happy to see me?" he said mockingly

"Well actually no Fangie-poo," I said knowing he hated that nickname, "I'm actually the opposite of happy." I glared. Fang and I stayed quiet glaring at each other.

"Hey Nudge you look great." Iggy said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks Iggy so do you." She replied. We went up to the service guy.

"A table for four please." Iggy said. The french guy gave us a weird look and grabbed menu's. He led us down the restaurant and Iggy stood next Nudge touching her arm with every movement.

"Wow Max and you said that I would never see you in a dress, but here you are now." Fang told me with a smirk.

"And you said that tuxedoes are bullcrap. But look at yourself." I retorted back.

"Touché" Fang replied. We got to our table and sat down, and the waiter guy gave us our menus.

"Would you guys like a drink to start us off?" he asked, in a french accent handing us our menu's. It wasn't even fake; this really was a fancy restaurant.

"I would like some water please" Nudge answered then she looked at Iggy,

"Uh…coke?"Iggy said, as if it were a question.

"A strawberry lemonade for me please." I answered next.

"And the same for me." Fang answered, the waiter dude wrote the following down, and left.

"So…you got all dressed up for me Maxie-kins? Trying to get my attention? Cause it worked, you do look hot." Fang said interrupting the silence that I now missed. I don't know why but my cheeks felt really hot at this moment.

"No! I got attacked, then I went unconscious, and then I woke with make-up on and other crap and they forced me to put on this dress. Trust me; I would never take 2 hours just for one date. _Especially _a date with you"

"Ouch, that hurt my heart." He replied sarcastically.

"What heart?" I said glaring

"And would you now like to order? Or do you need more time?" the waiter asked, making me jump at how silent he came.

"No we would like to order now…Fang, you order first." Nudge answered.

"Yes, I would like the **Sicilian Scampi" **Fang replied, Nudge looked at me.

"And I would like the **Grilled Chicken Flatbread**" I said, and then turned to Nudge.

"Same here" she said.

"May I have the **Bruschetta?"**The waiter looked back at us and nodded. Nudge made conversation, bringing us all in.

"So everyone ready for the test we have tomorrow in History?" she asked. I groaned.

"No, Carpenter, I'm sorry, but he sucks at teaching. I mean how can he not understand that what he's teaching us has to be on the test, not; what we were never taught about."

"Oh you should see Stoddard the teacher, yeah she talks about her children and tests us on the civil war battles I hate it." Iggy added.

After a while they finally came and he handed us the food and we started eating, still silent. After Nudge was almost finished she looked up and smiled shyly.

"I need to use the restroom" she said, getting up, a couple of minutes later and Iggy finished

"I will now use the restroom" Iggy said awkwardly, and then got up. There was something weird about those to but now I could care less. I was on a date with Fang, now that was something to stress about.

"So…" Fang said

"Are you trying to make conversation with me?" I asked

"You didn't think we'd eat in silence the whole time did you?"

"That's kind of what I wanted, from you."

"Well today is your unlucky day babe because I just got talkative. "

"And I'm leaving." I said getting up.

"You remember that time when we were seven? And the burning of Barbie's?" Fang said, getting me to sit down.

"Oh yeah, Nudge tried to force you to play Barbie's and the two she gave you cut off its head and burned its body."

"Yeah, yeah and then the plastic let off this horrible, poison smell and we all had to evacuate the house."

"Uh-huh and then the next day we had a Barbie funeral."

"Ha-ha good times, good times" and that's how the rest of the dinner went, us laughing about our past and stuff. Nudge and Iggy never came back so I guessed they ditched us and took Nudges car so we had to take Fang's car. I wanted to walk but Fang insisted on driving me. See I would never agree to that but it was raining so…Anyways Fang being and idiot walked me to my doorstep. I stopped on the doorstep and looked up at him.

"Thanks, I had a great time." I told Fang, trying to leave as soon as possible.

"Yeah…same." Fang answered awkwardly.

"Well bye." I said quickly, getting out of the car and into my house.

* * *

><p>*Next Day (at school)*<p>

Max's P.O.V.

I walked into an empty hallway as I watched a girl shove pass Fang and with tears in her eyes. He reached for her but she slapped him. As she ran away I went up to Fang biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"What happened there?" I asked

"Oh just broke up with a girl, she slapped me, the usual." Fang answered casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow you are such an idiot."

"A hot one indeed…"

"Shut up"

"No this is the part where _you_ go out with _me_."Fang insisted. I glared.

"And why would I _ever_ do that?"

"Because we have so much in common." he told me, I burst out laughing.

"Ha! Name one!" I said.

"We are obviously both hot."


	7. Freaking out Tutor! Nudge!

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't; I do not at all own Maximum Ride, you should know that by now…ha-ha I am so weird**

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

When my boring Math class finally ended and the bell rang for lunch I ran out of the room-as many other of the students-without being excused. As I walked down the hall, I saw Max and one of her friends talking so I listened in. Not eavesdropping just something to get Max back at to get her to talk to me, yes, yes I may want her attention but that's because she is so interesting. Everything about her is interesting, he laugh, her smile, her well as I said before…everything.

"So Max what did you do this weekend?"

"Uh…Well I went on a date with Fang, Nudge and Iggy. Nudge and Iggy have ditched us in the middle of the date, but I stayed because I had nowhere else to go." She shrugged but her friend started freaking out. Literally she wasn't even joking. I was a little freaked out because Max admitted the truth; she didn't say what I thought she would say, that was something else I liked about her. How she never does the things she expects her to do.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"So Max what did you do this weekend?" J.J. asked me.

"Uh…Well I went on a date with Fang, Nudge and Iggy. Nudge and Iggy have ditched us in the middle of the date, but I stayed because I had nowhere else to go." I shrugged as if it was nothing but J.J. just totally freaked out.

"What? What do you mean? A date with Fang? Is the world going to end or something? OMG I haven't even had any kids yet! Like not even my first kiss! Ah! The real kiss! Not one from-Ahhh!" as soon as she said that a guy walked passed, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his, when she pushed him away he staggered backwards blinking. He staggered forward walking away not know what just happened. I stared at J.J. in astonishment.

"J.J. calm down!" I said gruffly, "I promise, the world is not going to end. You can still have babies and raise them soon but not so soon 'cause you're so young but soon. Ok?"

"But you said that the world would have to end for you to go on a date with Fang."

"Ha-ha J.J. I was attacked, threatened, and forced to go. Not willfully, so the world will not end." She calmed down and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>*Few Hours Later*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Ms-Ms. Conrad-"I stuttered, "I can't be failing your class! I do the homework and everything you ask of this class!"

"Yes, you may be doing everything but you just don't pay much attention. So you get answers wrong which counts on your grade. The only thing I can offer you now is a tutor to help you redo all the homework."

"Anything! I'll do anything to raise my grade! Anything to keep me from summer school!"

"Ok let me see who'll be able tutor you…oh not this guy…this person definitely won't be able to handle you…this person begged me not to choose you…ah this person, yes he'll be able to handle someone like you, especially you."

"Who?"

"Nick Walker"

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V. *at his house*<p>

"OK just put your stuff on my bed spread stuff out and we could get started" Fang said, I placed my stuff on his bed {weird never thought I'd say that} and got out my homework. I looked around his room, recognizing every detail. Ok what the heck is wrong with me?

"Wow I still can't get used to your room…"

"Really, because I thought you'd be used to it since you come here a lot"

"No I don't come here that much! Only to get something!"

"Wait…I have mistaken you for some other girl"

"Ugh Fang! I did not need that visual image in my mind!

"I actually meant Nudge, you little pervert"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long to write and update. Please R&amp;R….=D<strong>


	8. Don't ever do that again

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

Wow first he is my dream love in the play, he is in everyone of my artistic classes, he's my best friends brother and now he is my tutor. _Don't you just love it when everything turns out just how you wanted it to be_? Note the sarcasm please. I sat down on the bed and Fang sat right next to me. He looked at my homework and smiled.

"Wow this homework is easy…" he snickered

"Easy for you to say, now let's get to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>*30 seconds Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh Walker! I don't get it! Ok?" I yelled<p>

"Calm down Ride it's only been 30 seconds!"

"Ok so the product is 22+x= blank but I don't get it because it says 3.14 is included in the reactant and ugh!"

"Ha-ha ok so…"

* * *

><p><strong>*1hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh I get it now!"<p>

"Took you long enough! You hungry?"

"Starving!"

"OK be right back" he left and then a couple minutes later he came back with giant sandwiches. Yummy, he handed me mine and I took a quick fast bite. I moaned hungrily of the taste dancing on my taste buds. He laughed at my expression, and then peered towards my lips but outwardly in a way.

"Uh you have something here" he pointed on his lip but obviously demonstrating mine, I licked where he pointed be he shook his head. He came close to my face, really close, popping my space bubble close. Then wiped off the…um…whatever was on the corner of my lip, I trembled.

"Please, don't ever do that again"

"Do what?" He whispered; his face still getting closer, and then stopped when we were nose to nose. I think I lost my mind because my mind was completely blank, so maybe I just had no mind to think. I was comfortable with the space even how little it was given, and I didn't really care how close he was…like at all. My eyes darted down to his lips and then back up to his eyes as if giving a signal. He stared intently into my eyes until his head tilted a little and he leaned in closer.

As soon as his lips touched mine I felt a static shock and gasped, it wasn't like the static shock of love no he _shocked me_, as in with **electricity**! But he took that moment and darted his tongue in, he started wrestling mine and won, because I gave up easily. But I didn't care. Oh I was waaaaaayyyyy past caring by now; all I cared about was the feeling of sensation, the one I normally don't get. He got closer but when he was so close that there was not enough space he tried to get closer by pushing me against his bedroom wall. Held the back of my neck as I tangled my hands into hair I hovered over him he seemed to be propped on his elbows laying down but his hands on my hips and I just moaned at the goodness. This was so wrong, but so right at the same time.

It was real unlike other kisses that I shared with other guys. Ha-ha, I started to get dizzy and then remembered that I needed to breathe so I breathed through my nose hard. I felt Fang smirk but he pulled away, _No come back! Don't let me think about what I am doing_! But Fang's lips never left my skin; they went down to my shoulder, and back up to my jaw making me tingle. He kept making a circuit up and down about 5 times and then stopped at one place and started sucking gently. Then he sucked with more hunger and more until he stopped and his lips went to the hollow base of my throat.

I pulled his face back to mine, missing the sensation, the hunger, him…

Finally my mind came back to me, I had smart thoughts again and I was freaking out. I pulled away got up and ran.

This was my mind on the math and food…

**100%**_** thinking and totally focused**_

My mind when we were like making out…

**0%**_** not thinking at all and completely focused on something else**_

My mind when I pulled away ran and left…

_**!**_

I know…its really sad isn't it? I heard someone distantly calling my name (probably Fang) but I ignored it. I couldn't confront these fears. Not right now that is…

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

As I watched Max eat her sandwich while eating my own, she moaned hungrily and took another bite. I tightened my lips in a hard line to keep from laughing when a little mustard went to the corner of her lip. I stared at it for a few seconds then finally spoke.

"Uh you have something here" I pointed on my lip but demonstrating hers, she licked the other corner of her lip slightly tilting her head up, I shook my head. I came up close to her face, close enough to get her heart beating. And then wiped off the mustard that was on the corner of her lip, she trembled. Most girls would smile real big with their heart pounding if I was this close to them. But Max is not most girls.

"Please, don't ever do that again"

"Do what?" I whispered; my face still getting closer to see her reaction, and then stopped when we were nose to nose. She blinked intently then her eyes lingered to my lips, then back up to my eyes as a signal…nothing I imagine Max would do, especially Maximum Ride. I leaned in until our lips touch and I couldn't stop myself until there was a static shock, as in rubbing your socks across the carpet then shocking your sister. I was about to pull away when Max gasped in surprise and this overwhelming sent came to me, so I darted my tongue into her mouth to explore, the exhilarating scent. She pushed me on her side so I propped myself on my elbows, with my hands on her hips.

She hovered over me and pulled me closer to her with her hands tangled in my hair. She moaned, making me more hungry, want more. She started breathing hard through her nose as if she wanted to breathe but stay closer. I decided to let her breathe and slightly put her against my wall and started kissing down her jaw to her neck all the way down to her shoulder then back up. I finally settled at one spot and started sucking, I sucked hungrily each moment.

Her homework papers fell on the floor but we didn't seem to care at the moment. She grabbed my face and pulled it back to hers hungrily. She pulled away instantly her eyes looked down and then she ran out. Really Max! I ran after her down the stairs and out the door but she ran faster,

"Max!" I called, she ignored me and kept running…

* * *

><p>pLeAsE rEvIeW i Am SoRrY tHaT tHiS iS kInDa LaTe...<p> 


	9. Nicholas J Walker?

**Chapter 9**

**Faxnessandballetforever….**

**Thanks, for saying it's great. I'm glad you love it. I update every time I find the laptop. Thanks for saying that my story is really good. I am a girl. I love Huston Texas I am going there for Christmas break. You are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

As I ran faster and faster I ran until I reached my little hobo place, the place I go when I am uncomfortable, can't think can't do anything. It's perfect for a hobo, but no one has lived in it in years. If I were to ever run away (which I have done before) I go up to here, and yeah. So I thought for a moment, I kissed Fang, Fang Walker, Nicholas J. freaking Walker. Yes he does have a Middle name; he doesn't mention it often, it's just legally there. I am the only one who hasn't forgotten what it means, I mean even Nudge forgot his own sister.

I don't know why it's stuck in the back of my head, anyways enough with my rambling. Why, why did I kiss back? I couldn't picture why, he's been my enemy since the day I met him. He stole my cookie, I beat him up and from that day forward he has been my enemy. I don't hate him just because he stole my cookie, now that would be stupid.

I hate him because of the worse stuff he did farther into the future. And then when he got real smooth with the ladies he tried hitting on me. I hated him for that to and he found out that annoyed me so he did it every day he saw me. Nudge told me to ignore-dang it! I am rambling again.

Another question, I actually wanted to kiss him. It felt good kissing him, it was just out of the ordinarily, extraordinary. But it was Fang. And I have to confront him every day of school because Nudge, and I walk together and he walks with us sometimes, or most of the time. And since he's in most of my classes, and then after school because he was in the play with me, and until after 5 because he's my tutor.

Yup life handed me lemons, and I ended up making sour tasting orange juice. I guess I could make some class changes, and maybe start listening in class so that I don't need a tutor. And I could probably do the worst of all…quit the play.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>Nudge's P.O.V.<p>

Today was a weird day in school, Max was acting weird and so was Fang. Max was ignoring me every chance I got, Fang was trying to get to Max every chance he got but she seemed too fast for him. And plus he never knew where to find her.

"Iggy? You know what's going on between them?" I asked him as he walked me to my class (as usual).

"I don't know…it's just so weird"

"Yeah…" I gave him a peck on the cheek and got into my class

Fang's P.O.V.

I saw Max walking down the hall so I decided this was a moment she couldn't run away so I catched up to her.

"Hey Max" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw me and was about to run off when I held my grip on her arm.

"Fang, let of me" she growled, wow first name basis but in a seething way.

"Max you can't just keep running away"

"But I can try…"

"We need to talk"

"No we could just go back to our normal lives, I don't want to talk to you" I smirked trying to make this seem normal for the small audience staring at us. She glared back,

"I hate you…"

"Hate is a strong word"

"Oh really? Then I really, sincerely, with a pure passion…hate you"

"Hmmm, at least you have feelings for me"

"Leave me alone" she yanked her hand away and walked away. And I being me let her walk off.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

As I kept walking off a guy came up to me with a shy look.

"Uh excuse me" he said in a cute English accent.

"Yes…?"

"Sorry, but uh…I'm new here and I wanted to know if you can tell me were room number 55 is? Hehe" he blinked intently slightly looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, that right next to my next class" I said warmly, and then looked at the time.

"Uh-oh, we gotta run" I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me down the hallway. I pushed him into his class and ran into mine.

* * *

><p>Lisa's P.O.V.<p>

We had a substitute in sience today so she was calling roll call.

"Lisa Hale?" she called

"Here…"

"Emily Henderson?"

"Bacon!"

"Ok…." She kept calling off names so I decided to text.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang is bold<strong> (as usual) Lisa is Underlined

* * *

><p><span>Hi!<span> I texted Fang…

**Hey**

Hey wt's up?

**The Sky**

U kno wt I mean

**Sorry, u do kno that we're in the same class ryte?**

Yeah but I can't just go up 2 u nd start talking

**Yes, we have a sub**

She's taking roll call

**Ur ryte…**

* * *

><p>"Nicholas J. Walker?" she called.<p>

"Here…" Fang said quietly.

* * *

><p><span>What does the J. stand for?<span>

**Lisa we've known each other 4, 5yrs. U should kno this by now**

No I don't

**I'll tell you later**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is short So what do you think the J. stands for? I am packing my bags and my mom says put the laptop down now.<strong>


	10. Questions, Answers, My Boyfriend

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I got out of my class laughing because of the explosion Iggy made in science, just a couple of chemicals and BOOM! The whole class room and everything was knocked down. Glass was spilled everywhere but no one was harmed. Iggy ran out as soon as the smoke cleared, the bell rang a few second later and we all ran out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I heard a cute English accent say,

"Oh, it's just that in the middle class Iggy made this giant explosion by mixes the wrong chemicals. Ha-ha! It was hilarious!" I burst out laughing, just thinking of it.

"You have a beautiful laugh" he said, laughing with me.

"I like your English accent"

"Really, not many people think so"

"Ha-ha! Who?"

"Well that guy giving me the death stare over there" he pointed off the side and I looked at where he pointed…he was pointing at Fang.

"Oh, sorry. That's just Fang, he hates everyone"

"I…I never got your name…what is it?"

"Max, Maximum Ride, but I prefer Max." he smiled.

"James, James Richards"

"Awesome" and with that we walked to lunch with each other. I reached the table and saw Nudge with Iggy at Iggy's table. I guess there system was somewhat working because Nudge hates sitting at the Jocks and Cheerleaders table. As we ate at the table quietly and waited for the rest to come, James looked at me.

"Is his real name Fang"

"HUH?

"Is. His. Real. Name. Fang? I've been wondering about that since you told me…"

"No, no. I don't think any mother would name their child _that_" James laughed, "It's Nicholas"

"Oh…Is he Goth?" what was with all these questions?

"No…well he claims he's not Goth"

* * *

><p>*After School…At Fang's House…*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"So who was that guy?" Fang said, intimidated. Ok why the Heck would Fang be intimidated?

"New kid, why do you care?"

"I don't care."

"Sure, as much as I don't care about chocolate. Now enough with the chit-chat let's get to work!"

"Baby, don't tell me what to do."

"Call me baby again and you'll find yourself completely and utterly humiliated, in front of a strange audience…half naked with 2 broken arms and a crooked jaw."

"I'll be fine with that as long as you're the one to undress me" he wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously. I glared and looked away. Then he asked me the most random question of all.

"Ride…you know what the J. mean in my middle name?"

"Walker, I know a lot more about you than that. Like who your best friends were…why your dad stopped smoking, why your dad is overprotective of his only daughter, why you like to steal 7yr olds chocolate chip cookies and kick them when you were that age, why I was the first person you tried hitting on when you first found out your good looks, who your first kiss was" I said the last part quietly. I was starting to sound like Nudge…

"Yes but do you know what it means?"

"Jay, as in Nicholas J. Walker. I remember when no one used to get right"

"You remembered?"

"I used to call you Jay bird, remember? And you hated it…ah good times"

"You remembered, come on Ride. You must have feelings for me"

"Other than feelings of hatred, and annoyance? Nope…"

"Really?"

"Can't you just get on with the fact that it's possible that one girl in this planet doesn't like you. Like at all…"

"No…it's just not possible." Fang sat there, thinking about something for a minute or two.

"What about the kiss?"

"Wha- oh, that was nothing. I was just basically hungry and bored, and…and. It was nothing ok?"

"How was it nothing? 'Cause I felt something"

"Yeah that was a static shock. Like rubbing your plastic then sticking it to your hand."

"But you kissed me back."

"I was…drunk! Yup, I drank so much I don't remember kissing back, sorry that was drunk speaking"

"Max, we left to and from school and I didn't smell any alcohol" he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Fang! That kiss meant nothing. And a kiss that I share with you won't ever mean anything. Got it?" he smirked and leaned in slightly, going down to her height which was basically only a few inches smaller.

"So…if I kissed you, right now. It would mean nothing to you?"

"Hey I am kind of hungry…you know what? I am going to order lunch." I got out my cell phone and called my favorite pizza place.

"Yeah thanks! See you in 15minutes." I hung up and waited patiently for the door bell to ring and I usually am not patient. Like at all. Finally the suspense ended and the door bell rang. I sighed in relief and ran downstairs to open the door. It was Dylan carrying my lunch. Wait I thought he worked for the ice cream place…

"Hey Dylan…"

"Oh! Max! Hey what's up?"

"When did you start working for Moe's" {sorry didn't have any other name to think of}

"Oh I need two jobs to get a car; anyways here is your food. That'll be 14.99"

"OK" I handed him a 10 and a 5.

"Hey, um I was wondering. You maybe wanna like go out sometime?" he asked warily.

"Uh-"I was at loss for words. I just didn't really like Dylan that way. Then Fang did the most wonderful/horrible/I want to hurt him for it thing.

"Hey Babe! Is dinner here?" Fang called from his room. I smiled.

"Yeah! Sorry Dyl, my _boyfriend_ is-you know-hungry." I grabbed the food at closed the door.

* * *

><p>I hope You liked it...even though I am not the best writter. Ha-ha.<p> 


	11. You Are Pissing Me Off Fang!

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

I decided to be more of myself when the pizza guy came to see Max's reaction. Would she freak out? How would she act in front of a stranger she didn't know? A million questions were running through my head. Being myself I asked,

"Hey babe! Is the dinner here?" I waited for her reply but nothing came…I went down the stairs quietly to see what was going on.

"Yeah," she called out, "Sorry Dyl but my boyfriend is-you know-hungry" she put an emphases the word boyfriend. And laughed nervously then closed the door. She got the pizza and started to go upstairs into the kitchen. She passed the hall without noticing me. As she got into the kitchen I creeped up on her silently and slowly.

"Boo!" she jumped, and then turned towards me with her hand over her heart.

"Walker! That was not funny!"

"Yeah it was."

"Ugh just grab your freaking food and eat,"

"Really Max? Is this what you usually say to your boyfriend?" I teased, her face turned tomato red and her eye s widened.

"Uh…wha-what are you talking about?"

"Max, I'm not stupid. I heard you talking to that pizza dude, and you said I was your boyfriend"

"Th-that was just as save! Ok he asked me out so then you said 'Hey babe! Dinner here!' so I just reacted my own way of telling him I had a boyfriend, not that I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"Sure…."

"Oh just shut up at eat." We ate our food quickly and got back to the homework.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled.

"But Max-"

"No! Ok, I am done! I quit!"

"Max…please don't…"

"NO! I am sick and tired! I'm done! Never again!"

"Just because-"

"Shut up Fang! You have no right to speak right now!" I pressed my knees up against my chest and glared at the wall not looking at Fang. You're probably wondering what's happening right now…ha-ha

"Max, please look at me" I shook my head. He turned me around and made went eye level with me. I closed my eyes…

"Please?" I shook my head once again, he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up (I can't believe I was letting him touch me). I closed my eyes tighter.

"You got to open your eyes sometime" I shook my head, "Oh so you're not talking to me either?" This time I nodded my head.

"You're so stubborn" he whispered, his face even closer than before. His minty breath (WTF! We like just ate!) Hitting my face with a hard blow, not a painful one of course but it just smelled so good and I had to open my eyes but since I had so much determination I kept my promise and kept them closed.

"So you won't open your eyes, or talk?" he whispered huskily, I nodded once again

"Even if I were to kiss you right now…?" I wanted to open my eyes in shock or to slap him but I just closed my eyes even tighter. Then lips touched my own…

* * *

><p><strong>So my Boyfriend Kevin that I love so dearly (please tell me you can note the sarcasm…) anyways he told me my story was getting to boring and that I needed to update like now even though its' 1am and I am tired but I believed him (that jerk). Sorry that this is shorter than usual…Its 1 am I have reasons… R&amp;R…<strong>

oh and guess what they were mad about!


	12. Jebs Here!

**Chapter 12**

PUCKABRINA 23, Unicorn-Avian Girl, faxness1234-**Yay! I love you guys! You got it right! I'm so happy! My brothers couldn't even get that one right! Or my sister! Well she got it half right! Anyways! What's with all the exclamation marks? I'm going to stop now!**

xXxAlizaxXx-**I know you're mad at me because I suck at grammar and am not fixing it but please don't be mad. I have lots of crappy homework because my teachers hate me and want me to suffer by having homework on Christmas break. I know homework sounds like a lame excuse but it's still true…and I really suck at grammar, even ask my English teacher! Anyways, forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

**Fang, **that was all I could think of right now. Well especially since he was kissing me right now and because he was the only person who could get deep into my thoughts. He's usually at the back of my head, were I cold keep locked up and not dare open, but of course he had the key to that lock. As soon as his lips touched mine my eyes opened as in _wide_ open. I could see that his eyes were also open and he slightly smirked at my shock.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss which make my eyes drift close. I felt the need to get closer so I put my arms around his neck and Fang responded by his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. My so called calm and slow breathing hitched up and Fang pulled away. As my breath returned to me I was about to think again. Then the adrenaline pumped up in my blood and I was ready to jump up and run away. But Fang's arms tightened around my waist. I put my hand s on his chest to push him away when the door opened, Fang and I looked up.

"Hey Faaa…" Nudge trailed off and gave us a look

"Well Fang I have to leave" I got up got my stuff and left home. I found my phone on my desk and saw the text messages.

* * *

><p><em>2 text messages.<em>

**Nudge:**

**Max wt was that!**

**4:38**

**Nudge:**

**Max answer me! Wt is goin on between u nd my bro!**

**4:58**

**Me:**

**Nudge calm down nothing is going on between your brother and I**

**5:00**

* * *

><p>I sighed and turned off my phone so I wouldn't have to answer any more questions. I went downstairs for dinner and I smelled chocolate chips cookies. Before dinner? Something was wrong…<p>

"Hey Mom…" I said warily.

"Hey sweetie…cookie?"

"Before dinner? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no…I just wanted to make you some cookies so that you could enjoy."

"Mom tell me the truth."

"Ok sweetie Jeb is coming over in a few hours!"

"What? but why?"

"Because he wants to check on you guys and have a dinner with his family. And maybe spend a couple of days here…" she said the last part quietly. I glared at her and ran upstairs. She knew how much I hated Jeb but no she still brought him over…I went over to Ella.

"Ella please tell me when Jeb comes." She nodded and then I closed her door.

* * *

><p><strong>*A Couple Hours Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Max! Jeb's home!" Ella yelled.<p>

"Ok! Thanks Ella!" I yelled back, and then grabbed my blanket; I put on my rain coat, got my backpack and jumped out my window. It was a hard fall but I made it anyway. I walked farther than I've ever walked before, limping. I kept going straight, I passed my school and got even farther. After a while I was getting tired so I walked to the nearest bench and set up my stuff there.

I didn't know how long Jeb was going to be there so I packed up clothes and food for a month. He usually stays no longer than 2weeks but I can't take any risks. I set my blanket over me, then used my backpack as a pillow then last put my rain coat over my head. Yes I've been a hobo before I hate to admit but I am a stubborn person. I last just went to sleep on that bench waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

As I was driving my car to my house coming from Iggy's house I saw a weird bench with a big lump of blankets over it so I went to check it out. It couldn't be a person because it was pouring outside. I walked over to it and saw a rain coat so I picked it up and saw a face of someone I recognized. Max! What was she doing out here? I picked her up with her blankets and saw a backpack under her so I got that to.

I carried her over to my car I put her in the back seat wear she would be more comfortable laying down. Once I got inside my mom started at me in awe.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey sweetie…question….um why are you caring Max?"

"Oh my friend Max, don't worry she's asleep. Can she stay here for a while?"

"Uh…yeah sure"

"Thanks mom!" and with that I took her up to my room and put her on my bed, dang she was a heavy sleeper! Since she looked like she was wearing a tank-top I took off her shirt and replaced it with one of mine. Then I put my blanket on her and left to watch T.V.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up in the morning expecting to see sunlight but instead I was in a dark room, with a dark blanket over me, a black concert t-shirt over me, and I was on a bed. When I stuck my hand out it was cold but the blanket was thin and the room was cold. How could I be warm? Where was I? Then I noticed an arm wrapped around my waist. WTF! Then I saw the face of my worst enemy. Fang?

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed an ear piercing scream. Fang woke up with a jolt, but for some reason kept his arm around my waist, but tighter and more secure.

"What?" just as Fang said that Nudge burst into the room.

"What's wrong! Oh Max when did you get here? Are you guys dating? Finally you reveal that you love each other after the flirting/fighting. I can't believe it took you so long I mean you guys are a really cute couple and I thought this would never happen. But one thing Max what are you doing in Fang's room-"

"Nudge!" I interrupted.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Nothing is wrong first of all, and I don't know how I got here. We are totally not dating. We are never going to realize that fake sick love fantasy you have in your wrong mind, and it will never happen. And I do not I repeat do not know what I am doing in Fang's room"

"Then why is his arm still wrapped around your waist?"

"Fang! Get your arm off my waist!"

"Nah this actually feels good" Nudge left as I pulled his hands off my waist but for some reason I turned in the process and our chests were pressed against each other.

"Ok, why am I here? I went to sleep on a freaking bench!"

"Well I found you on a bench and it was pouring inside so I brought you into my house! I didn't think you'd be mad that I gave you shelter and warmth!"

"I'm mad because I ended up on the same bed as my enemy!"

"That sounds wrong! Why are we enemy's!"

"Because in 2nd grade you stole my cookie!" and with that I stormed out of the room but I had to go back in because I forgot my stuff.

* * *

><p>Sorry that I took Forever had some major writers block<p> 


	13. You Are So Jealous

**Playing With The Enemy**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! YOU USE GIRLS! YOU THINK THERE JUST TOYS YOU CAN PLAY WITH THEN THROW AWAY AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ANY GIRL YOU WANT! YOU LIKE STOMPING ON OTHER GIRLS HEARTS AS IF WE HAD NO FEELINGS! YOU DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT A GIRL FEELS! I JUST HATE THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD RATHER CHASE A GIRL BECAUSE SHE'S A SLUT IN A SKIRT INSTEAD OF HER PERSONALITY! YOU EGO IS SO BIG, AND YOUR TO BUSY LOOKING AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR INSTEAD OF REALIZING HOW CRUSHED YOU MADE THE GIRL FEEL! YOU USED TO BE THE NICEST GUY! SWEET, KIND AND NURTURING! NOW YOU ARE JUST FULL OF CRAP!" that was the longest speech I've ever said…I think. I said that all in one breath (literally Nudge is having a huge effect on me) then grabbed my stuff and ran to Nudge's room.

"Hey…even though I am going to regret this, can I stay here?"

"Why are you going to regret it?"

"Because it'd mean I'd have to live with your brother"

"You didn't seem so mad this morning…"

"Nudge, shut up."

"OK, ok! And yes you could stay here."

"So your parents wouldn't mind because I could stay at the hobo cabin 18 blocks from the park"

"Max, my parents love you and you know that."

"Ok…if you say so"

"Ha-ha, ok let me see what's in your backpack." She grabbed my backpack and searched through it.

"Max all your clothes are wet…guess you have to borrow my clothes today, since school is in like one hour or so…"

"OK, I'll go take a shower"

"K! Use the downstairs bathroom! I am using the upstairs one!"

"But wouldn't the water get cold if were both using it at the same time?"

"Oh we have different pipes!"

"Oh…" I got in the shower and let the water warm me.

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower and entered Nudge's room, she wasn't here, there was clothes laid out on the bed, huh…probably Nudge's then I saw a note on the clothes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Max, I got you the clothes. Don't complain just wear it, please. At least I am not making you wear high heels deal with it…<strong>

**-Nudge**

* * *

><p>I looked at the clothes briefly then decided I wasn't going to school naked, now that would be awkward I put on the shirt and the skirt that went right up above my knees. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair to make it look Nudge appropriate so that I wouldn't have to walk back here with her brushing my hair making us late. I got out and walked back to the room but unfortunally bumping into the person I wanted to see the least.<p>

"Maxi-Kins can't stay away from me?" Fang smirked.

"Bite me" His face fell for a second then it turned serious.

"Listen Max-"

"Look Fang, I don't want to be fighting all the time and I already checked with your mom if I could live with you so can we please just ignore all this? And each other?"

"Max I was-"

"MAX! COME HERE!" Nudge yelled, today apparently was interrupt Fang day. I ran to her room

"Yeah?"

"Come on let me do your make up!"

"No, come on Nudge let's just go to school early" she sighed and grabbed her bag and her keys and we left.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip!*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

As we entered the school I got a bunch of weird looks, guess it wasn't usual for Maximum Ride to wear a skirt. Nudge found Fang and Iggy talking but Nudge took Iggy away. All of the sudden Lissa came and attacked Fang…or something like that.

"Fang! I've been looking for you baby, where have you been?"

"Just got to school, 5 minutes ago" he stared at her weirdly, I wonder why.

"Anyways I need you to come to a party with me at 7!"

"Ty's Party?" she nodded.

"Not sure I can go…" he gave me a slight wary glance, still facing her.

"Please…"

"Um…"

"You promised! Please Fang! Please Fang!" Her whining was really annoying.

"Ok, I'll pick you up" she squealed, tiptoed, and kissed Fang for a couple of seconds. When she finally pulled away she smiled and walked away, her heels clicking on every step. I just wanted to punch her for some reason. She made my stomach churn acid.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" I growled making me sound jealous, but I wasn't trust me.

"Lissa?"

'Yeah"

"No…"

"Wait then what was that?"

"Lissa…"

"So you're not going out?"

"Well Lissa might be pretty, sometimes funny, talented, but she's not…" he mumbled the last part

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Fang, tell me what you said!"

"What did I say?"

"I don't know! You're the one that said it!"

"How do you I said something?" He smirked.

"Fang just tell me!"

"Hey weren't you the one that pounded Lissa and knocked Sam out with your skateboard?"

"Ok Lissa was being a jerk and Sam was on accident. He tried to stop it"

"Your jealously amuses me"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I am not jealous"

"You were fuming when Lissa came up and hugged me and when she kissed me"

"No! I wasn't! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you love me, just admit it"

"I don't love you" I turned around to storm off.

"Oh come on Maxie! Don't be like that baby!" I wanted to screech but I was in the middle of the hall.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

After the scene Max was fuming, like you could see the dark evil glow coming off of her.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" she growled through her teeth.

"Lissa?" She glared at me

'Yeah"

"No…" Why would she think Lisa's my girlfriend? Other than the fact she kissed me…

"Wait then what was that?"

"Lissa…" Lissa being her usual self, she thinks were still going out. Even when I was with Cindy, I don't like either though

"So you're not going out?" there was a glint of hope in her eyes. Ah-ha!

"Well Lissa might be pretty, sometimes funny, talented, but she's not you…" I said the last part to myself

"Wait, what?" _Crap she heard me! Side-track her Fang!_

* * *

><p>Nudge's P.O.V.<p>

"I need Iggy for a sec" I said interrupting Iggy's and Fang's conversation. Without waiting I pulled Iggy with me leaving Max with Fang.

"What's up?" he asked

"There is some serious tension between Fang and Max"

"So?"

"So? Max and Fang are starting to notice themselves. Now we got to come up with a plan to finally seal them together!"

"Why do you want to meddle with their relationship?"

"Iggy! They've liked each other for who knows how long! Please" I gave him the Bambi eyes. He sighed and smiled.

"Okay…what do we do?"

"OK so…"

* * *

><p>*Time Skip, you guys don't need a boring description of how school was*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh Max Iggy and I really haven't spent time together alone in some time! Can you pick up his sibling?"

"Well…"

"Please? It's all I am asking for, and you're staying at my house!"

"OK…" I said exasperated.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

"Dude Nudge wants to hang out, but I got to pick up Angel and Gazzy…can you get them for me?"

"Why…?"

"I'll give you 20 bucks!"

"OK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took forever! Günter (my laptop) was abducted by Unicorns.<strong>


	14. The Plan BackFired

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

After School I waited for Angel to get out, she goes to the same school just 2 grades younger and her and her brother were the youngest ones in the play. I waited and then I felt my phone vibrate, I decided to ignore it and kept waiting. Finally I saw Angel come out…with Gazzy…and with-

"Walker?"

"Hey babe, were you waiting for me?"

"Don't call me babe" I growled, it was a bit offensive.

"Fine sweetheart, I'm sorry"

"I am going to ignore that," I said glaring, "Now what are you doing with Angel and Gazzy? I was supposed to pick them up"

"Actually Iggy told me himself he needed alone time with Nudge so I picked them up" that seemed generous of Fang…a little too generous…

"Alright, how much did he pay you?"

"20 bucks, what about you?"

"Nudge popped out the bambi eyes"

"Oh she went that far?"

"Um guys I have to go to orchestra practice, which is at my friends house" Angel said giving us weird looks, should we be fighting in front of the children?

"Ok I'll take you" Fang said hehe I only called him Fang in my head.

"Um now, I'm taking her" I said

"Actually I'm the one with the car sweetie so…"

"What! No! I brought my car!" I felt my phone vibrate again, this time I decided to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>1 new text message…<strong>

**Nudge,**

**Hey Max! I took your car! And I got your keys from your locker! Iggy got a ride from Fang so I guess you will too! Love you!**

Well crap **-_-**

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Max got in the passenger seat grumpily, Angel and Gazzy got in the back seat. I dropped Angel off at her friend Lily's house and dropped Gazzy at his friend Zach's house. Max and I sat in total silence, but it was comfortable silence. No awkward tension in the air or anything, but I just really wanted to listen to her voice for a second.

"Want to get some ice-cream?"

"No…"

"Eh, there's ice-cream at home" I drove into my driveway and walked out, but Max was still in the car with her arms folded across her chest. I walked to the other side of the door and opened the door for her.

"Are you comin'?"

"I figured it out!" she said stepping out of the car slowly.

"Figured what out?"

"Nudge set this up! She was trying to get some time with you and I…but I'm already living in your house, you're my tutor, my play partner, her brother, what else?"

"I don't know" I guided her into the house without her knowing her mind seemed somewhere else at the moment.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

Does Nudge hate me? Does she sincerely hate me? I don't want to spend another minute with this kid I mean come on he is super annoying. Ok he isn't doing anything wrong exactly but he smirks at me when he catches me staring at him make a sandwich then he winks making me want to punch his lights out.

"Here you go" Fang said, handing me the sandwich.

"Wait it's for me?"

"Yeah"

"But what about you?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Ok, whatever you say" I took a bite and slightly moaned, it was so delicious if you've tasted one of Fang's sandwich's or my Mom's cookies (My Mom's cookies are still at the top though) you would moan to so shut up. I leaned back against the counter for support to not fall at my knees and kept eating. Finally when I was done I looked up only to see Fang's face about a foot away from mine and his hands on the counter on either side of my waist. When did this happen? He smiled at my expression and leaned a bit closer, making his face only inches away from mine.

He was invading my space…yet I didn't mind. I swear my stupid teenage hormones are against my hatred towards Fang. Like they want Fang but I totally do. No I mean do. No do! Ugh _don't_! Ha! I beat myself in those stupid mind games.

My bangs brushed in front of my face covering my eyes. Ok maybe now I could think clearly, not need for his face to clog up my mind right now, right now I needed to think. But think of what? Think of how he's leaning even closer? Or how he's brushing my hair out of my face?

"Max, do you like me?" he whispered.

"Not one bit"

"What about when we kissed?"

"No…"

"Did you feel anything?" I hated his questions.

"No, why are you asking?"

"Denial, you answered my question with a question." He said, getting even closer. I slightly turned my head away to not look at his eyes.

"Whatever kisses you and me share is going to mean nothing" We already had this conversation, I mean come on!

"Except the world"

"Fang-"he stopped me from saying anything further by pressing his lips to mine. It took me by total surprise but my mind was telling me not to pull away. Not that I wanted to of course' I mean I kind of did but then I didn't. But that's only because there is something seriously wrong with me. Fang slightly pressed me against the counter and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

I entangled my hands into his hair pulling him closer. In this position I wasn't comfortable so I pulled back and shuffled around. I was planning on having Fang towards the counter but now unfortunally I was against the fridge with Fang's hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders. I never wanted this to end.

But unfortunally I was only a mere human and humans have to breathe so I had to pull away. My fogged up mind finally cleared and all I could do was stare at Fang. He was blocking both ways so I couldn't move. See this whole new plan of ignoring Fang back fired…


	15. Everyone's POV

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I tried to breathe in this space, with Fang really close to me, blocking both ways so that I wouldn't run. That idiot -_-.

"Max…"

"Fang, no…I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't, this can't happen."

"Max-"

"Hey Fang Iggy's going to-oh am I interrupting something?" Nudge said coming in. Oh my gosh…I love you Nudge! I took this chance to shove Fang so I could finally escape. Nudge looked like she regretted coming in here. Oh yeah that's right she planed this whole thing, just because she thinks I am in love with her stupid idiotic brother.

"Actually no, I was just leaving…to go to the park…you know take a walk" I turned around and left.

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

I finally was able to take a breather and not have to see fang in the morning. Or feel his warm presence behind me, or in front of me. I mean yeah he wasn't in my face anymore but all I could think of the whole day was him. Like when I went to the park I saw a beautiful raven take off and it reminded me of Fang. I see a 5 year old boy shove another 5 year old girl in the sand and it reminded me of Fang. I saw a guy propose to his girlfriend and for some odd reason that reminded me of Fang. What in the world was wrong with me?

I even dreamt about that sexy idiot. Wait! What? I meant I dreamt (hehe that rhymes) about that idiot. No sexiness involved. Well yeah he may be a little-What am I saying? Shut up! I swear that kid will be the death of me…

* * *

><p>Nudge's P.O.V.<p>

Max was suddenly worrying me. She kept running her hand through her hair nervously and kept glancing side-ways biting her lip. Max is never nervous, I mean literally never. I think it might involve Fang because for the first time in her sleep she talked and she just kept saying his name. Over and over, not loud but a whisper. After a couple of minutes she stopped. Maybe she'd realize she likes him after all.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

I hate Nudge…ok I don't actually _hate_ her but I was kind of mad at her. Why did she have to come in? I was so close to convincing Max. Why Nudge, why do you hate me so much? My little sister just loves ruining my life, even though she is the one that set this up. Max was ignoring me, not even looking at me. It was pretty annoying but I understand. She knows that someday, somehow I am going to find a way to corner her again. But I kind of miss the old days…

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V.<p>

Max walked to her locker with her eyes on the floor, Nudge hid her clothes so she had to wear Nudge's skinny jeans and striped purple shirt and boots. She hated attention, the looks of people's eyes boring into her back. She just wanted to punch their face so that they would have to look away. She opened her locker and grabbed her stuff for homeroom. As she closed her locker she bumped into a mysterious wall standing in front her, making her drop all her stuff. She bent down to pick them up and as so did the wall. Now this was getting confusing. The wall was helping me stack papers neatly and finally the wall and I both stood up…I have to stop calling this "the wall" It was James, Max thought. She sighed sadly, and sad that she was hoping for someone else. Someone that could make her day any day as expected.

"Um sorry" James said in that adorable English accent of his,"I was looking for you because I needed help getting to my first class" he said shyly.

"Oh its fine let me see your schedule," he handed her his schedule.

"Oh your first class is my first class, come on…I'll lead the way" she grabbed his hand and led the way to the class room, almost dragging him. She didn't notice his blushing as she held his hand. She had soft hands, James noted secretly in his mind.

"Your boyfriend is so lucky" he said his thoughts out loud without even realizing it.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something about how some boyfriend is lucky"

"Your boyfriend is so lucky to have a girl like you"

"Oh…I don't have a boyfriend" they had stopped in front of the doors, not noticing they were still holding hands.

"You don't? Strange, I see all these guys staring at you intently, their eyes begging you to see them. Yet you ignore" it was funny to hear him say that in his English accent.

"I am not that much of an attraction," she finally realized they were still holding hands, she pulled away quickly.

"Well you just don't see it, anyways shouldn't we be getting to class?" she nodded and entered the class.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

Mr. Hudson has to be the most boring teacher in the whole world. He had no emotion so he was like a robot without the pauses. Monotone. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to take my mind elsewhere…but where? I decided to just draw wondrously on my paper, with no mind, just the magic of my hand scrawling on my whatever my mind is thinking of. After a while I decided to see what I wrote on my paper, I was shocked and shoved it in my binder. I can't believe what I wrote…and a million times. Everywhere on every inch of the paper, it was sad. I must be crazy, I am scared, and there is seriously something wrong with me. Maybe I am full of hate today…but there is freaking hearts around it. Ok Max, calm down um maybe ugh I have no more excuses. What could have been going on in my head at that moment?

* * *

><p><strong>{Ha-ha everyone's Point Of Views are short in this story}<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of that death place, Mr. Winters is a crazy man. I don't know why but I kept on running until I accidently bumped into someone. Making all of their papers drop. I hurried and picked them up, handed it to them, and then they ran. As I saw her run I noticed it was Max, she just kept running faster and faster with every footstep. I wonder why? I looked back on the ground and saw that she left a paper; I picked it up and examined it closely then smiled to myself. On the back it said

Notes

Maximum Ride Friday, January 27, 2012

It was all her notes from that class she had before…but on the front it had my name written on it a billion times, with little heart swirly things and stuff. *Sigh* what love can do to you…what love can do to people these days…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is so short I didn't have much time. Hope you liked it...R&amp;R?<strong>


	16. Drunken Max&The Most Horrifying Image

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

As soon as the bell rang I kept thinking, _I must be crazy, I mean I didn't mean to write Fang's name a million times on my notes_. I ran out the door trying to escape my craziness because there was no way I was going to admit I was in love with Fang. Because don't you get it people? I'm not in love with him, he is just an extremely sexy person that is constantly on my mind and taunting my dreams and I sometimes wish he were with me. That's not love right?

I hope not…I kept running when I bumped into Fang, wow what is with me and bumping into people today? I grabbed my papers and got up and kept running. There was no way I was going to confront him. I just need to get to my next class and yeah. I rushed into my class and got everything ready and organized, yet something was missing.

That paper with the notes and…_where is it? Where is it? I have to find it before I die!_ It was nowhere to be found…which of course means…it had to be in the hands of someone else…I listened to the teacher mentally becoming numb, I didn't feel anything…but I was never going to hear the end of it… -_-

* * *

><p>*Later That Day*<p>

* * *

><p>"Max can you come to Zach's party with me?" Nudge asked once we got home, we had no play pracitice today and Fang was hanging out with Iggy.<p>

"Why? I thought you were going with Iggy"

"Yeah but I gotta bring one of my girls and plus your too anti-social"

"I am not anti-social; I just like my time alone"

"Anti-social, anyways you have to come and I am going to dress you up"

"What?"

"Don't make me call Angel"

"Ok! Fine! Fine! Just no make-up and all that crap"

"Aw come on just a little bit of mascara and eyeliner"

"NO"

"Please?"

"Nudge, ok just stop with the bambi eye thing"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>*One hour later…"<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Max stop budging!"

"Nudge it has been an hour enough already!"

"No!"

"Ugh!" Nudge put in the finishing touches and finally let me go. After that we got in her car and went to the party. Once we entered she started walking around looking for Iggy and I had nowhere to go so I just followed her. Once she found Iggy he was around a group of friends with a plastic read cup in his hands. Hmmm I was a bit thirsty…I walked over to the punch bowl and got a drink. I chugged it down though it tasted a bit weird but it made me thirsty for more. I drank another cup and another and couldn't stop. Fang came up to me and I smiled.

"You want a drink?" I giggled.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

"You want a drink?" Max giggled.

"Um…no thanks I'm not thirsty" now I know that the drink was spiked and Max has had too much to drink.

"You sure" he brown eyes turned big and she looked at me in question. Too hard to resist.

"Yeah…I'm sure, well Nudge and Iggy already left you wanna go?"

"Fang come on! Be the life of the party! We can't leave yet"

"Um Max-"

"Shut up! Now let's go dance" she grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the living room where everyone was dancing. She just swung me around and kept laughing. I smiled at her funny enchanting laugh; it was contagious like her smile. I didn't realize she was dragging me into a different room until I saw our surroundings. No people were around us, and the music was more muffled. This girl has me wrapped around her finger.

She kept walking with her hands against my chest pushing while I was walking backwards until I was pressed against the wall. All of the sudden she smashes her lips to mine and tangles her hands in my hair, pulling me closer, not letting me pull away. So I went along with it. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and kept her hands in my hair. Even though I could smell the alcohol in her breath she was still intoxicating the way she used to.

She led me to the couch and pushed me down then smashed her lips to mine again. Her hand riding up my shirt with the other still in my hair, well someone was being forceful…she pulled away to take a breath for a second peppering my neck with hard breathing kisses. Now I was kind of confused at what was going on but didn't really care. She grabbed one of my hands and put it on her waist where her shirt was riding up as if she was letting my take control.

So I kept kissing her but then I stopped and pushed her away gently. I wasn't going to take advantage of her just because she was drunk and giving me permission. The only reason she was giving me permission was _because_ she was drunk, Max would never be this vulnerable in real life. Though alcohol does bring the truth in you…

"Fang why did you stop?" she said breathlessly.

"Come on Max let's go home" I said grabbing her bridal style.

"No I wanna stay" she whined like a little girl.

"Come on Max let's get you in bed and an aspirin for the morning, you'll have a booming head-ache by tomorrow" I carried her to my car and drove home; it was about 10PM so my parents still wouldn't be home. I brought Max inside and heard some weird noises coming from my sister's room. I set Max on my bed and quietly grabbed my bat and tip-toed to Nudge's room. Once I got to her door, I twisted the knob slowly and then slammed the door open to see the most horrifying thing in my life.

**{I was going to stop here but I haven't updated in a while and I still won't so…be grateful}**

Iggy was hovering over Nudge only in his boxers and Nudge was under him in only her underclothes that are not mentioned right now **{Ha-ha sounds like something my brother would say}. **They froze in fear because I man entered there room with a bat in his hands.

"What the-!"

"Fang! I-I can explain man!" Iggy said horrified.

"No! Ew! No! get out of my house! Pick up your clothes! Get out!" I yelled in disgust.

"But-"I raised my bat. He gathered his clothes quickly and ran out the door.

"You and I are going to talk missy" I told Nudge, then left the room shaking my head, trying to get that horrifying image out of my head…My sister and My Best Friend…ew!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! R&amp;R?<strong>


	17. Max's First Kiss, Reasons

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up in the morning with a really bad headache. What had happened last night? Then memory flooded into my mind, I remember drinking…dancing…and I made out with Fang…but the rest was a blur. Right now I was groaning because of the pain from the headache…leaning on Fang's chest...his bare chest.** (I just realized there are a lot of dot, dot, and dots in this story)** I felt him shuffle a bit under me and I was scared that something happened last night.

"Max you ok?" he whispered, I groaned as an answer, "You want an aspirin?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll be back" he got up and all of the warmth was gone. He came back and with a glass of water and a pill.

"You're not drugging me right?"

"Max I am just giving you Tylenol. It'll help your migraine"

"Ok…" I sat up and started holding my head and groaning. I came up with a head rush and that just made it worse. I drank the water and took the pill. Fang started to leave the room, I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Um will you stay?" he didn't answer well of course, "I'm, well, cold" Fang smiled and nodded then sat by me on the bed and I leaned against his shoulder, suddenly warm again.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, not looking at his eyes.

"No, not really"

"Why do you sleep shirtless? I mean it's weird" okay now this was the drugs talking, I bet they are just starting to kick in.

"It gets really warm in my room, and it's normal for me"

"W-what happened last night?"

"Well you had too much to drink, offered me some, I denied, and then you danced with me and kissed me-"My eyes widened.

"A-and now we're on your bed?"

"No, I stopped it before anything got to serious"

"Oh, but why? I mean not that I wanted you to keep going, it's just…why?"

"Because I wasn't going to take advantage of you just because you were drunk…and practically throwing yourself at me, what do you take me for Max?"

"I don't know…I really don't" I yawned.

"You tired?" I nodded, "Then you should go back to sleep"

"Why are you always warm?"

"Don't try to change the subject"

"No, I just really need to know before I drift to sleep" my curiosity was eating me. Just like acid eats my stomach after not eating for a whole day.

"Um…I don't know?" well that wasn't much of an answer

"That answer is not good enough"

"Max go to sleep"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Max…"

"Fang…"

"Max…come on"

"Fang…come on"

* * *

><p>*Time Skip*<p>

* * *

><p>Third Person's P.O.V.<p>

"_Fang please" Max pleaded, they were 10 and she was asking him for something important. Something she didn't want anybody to know about._

"_Why? Why not Iggy, or some other person" he looked around in the rain, they should be home right now._

"_Because I know you, and some other person would be random. And Iggy is just…Iggy."_

"_Max, I can't"_

"_Why? Why can't you Fang?"_

"_Max I just can't be your first kiss" Max was the only girl in her grade who hasn't had her first kiss yet. It seemed preposterous but everyone has had their first kiss, even Iggy. But what Max didn't' know is that Fang hasn't had his first kiss yet. He only asked Amy to say that because Amy wanted to pretend she had her first kiss with Fang-the hottest guy in school-and not Sheldon-the nerd of the school._

"_Please Fang please!"_

"_Max!"_

"_This is all I am asking you! I don't want to be some weird kid who hasn't-"Fang grabbed her cheeks and smashed his lips to hers. After a few seconds he pulled away._

"_There!" he exclaimed and then he stomped off leaving Max frozen by the tree, drenched and stunned at what just happened._

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up with my heart beating really fast. It wasn't until later I found out I was Fang's first kiss but that day has haunted my dreams forever. My stomach grumbled in hunger so I decided that I should eat something to take my mind off that nightmare. It's a nightmare people…I entered the kitchen for breakfast and but as I got in I sensed some tension, I grabbed a bowl poured some cereal and sat by Nudge. Nudge and Fang had a distance in between from each other and Nudge ate her breakfast quickly, got up and dumped her bowl in the sink and walked away quickly.

"Ok, what just happened?"

"Ask_ her_" I noticed he didn't say her name.

"I shall do so" I walked out and walked to her room, I entered and watched as she wrote something in her notebook.

"Hey Nudge" she looked up at me.

"Oh hey Max"

"Okay so what is up with you and Fang?"

"Why don't you ask _him_" she said, refusing to say his name.

"Because_ he_ won't tell me"

"He's just being an over-protective idiot"

"What happened?"

"Iggy and I were just kissing and-"

"Just kissing?" Fang wouldn't over-react over just kissing. Or would he?

"Yes now stop interrupting!" she turned away to hid her blush.

"But this is the first time I interrupted."

"2nd time! 2nd time! Now I will continue…So Iggy and I were you know kissing and we were maybe getting a little into it and-"

"Ok Nudge! EW I don't need to know the gory details. Just the tabs"

"Iggy and I were making out and Fang burst in and Iggy was likely really close to me without a shirt! OK! Happy?"

"Yeah"

"Now I am banned from Iggy for one week, gosh I hate him so much"

"Nudge, he's only doing this because he cares about you. And you don't hate him"

"Yes I do"

"How could you hate him? He bought you your first car"

"I still hate him he can't keep me away from Iggy. I'm 17 he has to leave me alone!"

"Nudge brothers can be like that sometimes and-"

"But he's not my dad, is he? My dad isn't banning me from Iggy. Fang can't just plan my life" she yelled, I sighed defeated and nodded my head.

"Yeah but can't a brother care about you? Just once, be happy that someone want' to comfort you. Won't leave your side and will always be there"

"Oh Max I'm so sorry-"

"No Nudge, it's okay. He only left because of Jeb; it's not your fault."

"Ari never meant to leave-"

"Nudge, can we please talk about something else?" I said, not wanting to remember. Ari left because he needed to. He told me he never wanted to leave but he needed to. And I needed to believe that.

* * *

><p>How'd you Like it? Was it OK? R&amp;R?<p> 


	18. Hanging Out With Iggy!

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Ugh I'm so bored without Iggy!" Nudge sighed

"Me too, except I'm okay without Iggy…I always was" It's true, Iggy was to weird to be around, I don't know what Nudge see's in him

"I'm going shopping with Nudge and Ella"

"Okay but I'm not coming"

"Fine then stay here with Fang" I thought about it for a moment…

"Um…I'd rather not" I was warming up to him but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh! Oh! I know what you could do!"

"And what is that Nudge?"

"You could hang out with Iggy!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Like get to know him and stuff, you guys barley even talk to each other"

"So! That doesn't mean I want to get to know him!"

"Come on Max please?" I turned away so that I wouldn't have to look at her eyes.

"No"

"Please, for me"

"No"

"Come on! I'll make it an adventure for you"

"How would you do that?"

"Iggy can do it, he's the best at that kind of stuff" I looked over to her to give her a look, telling her she's crazy but accidentally looked into her eyes.

"Please"

"Ok! Fine! Just take your evil eyes away from me"

* * *

><p>*Time skip!*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

I walked downstairs already ready for my day with Iggy. Yippee! Please tell me you noted the sarcasm, otherwise I will feel bad…

"Hey where are you going?" Fang asked quietly from behind me.

"Ah! You scared me! How long have you been there?"

"I just came out of the kitchen a few seconds ago"

"Oh…" well that wasn't very smart of me…does that even make sense? What I just said?

"Anyways where are you going?"

"Why?"

"Just out of curiosity?" I could see something else in his eyes though but I didn't know what.

"To hang out with Iggy?" it was more of a question to me. Nudge texted Iggy and he was okay with it.

"Why would you hang out with Iggy?"

"Maybe because I want to" I really didn't want to.

"You-but-ugh!" Fang said, well somebody seemed frustrated…

* * *

><p>*Another Time Skip!*<p>

* * *

><p>Again! Max's P.O.V. is like in this whole story or chapter...<p>

"So…"Iggy said awkwardly, we were at Starbucks drinking coffee, sitting in awkward silence.

"Um so Iggy…what's your favorite color?" conversation starter

"White and what about you?"

"What?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Nice"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"So, I heard you passed the science test"

"Max, you're in my science class" he pointed out.

"Did you know that jokes ease up the tension?"

"Did you know that Chuck Norris's sweat can cure cancer? Too bad he doesn't sweat"

"Ha-ha I've never heard of that one that one was funny"

"I know I won Nudge over with my awesome jokes. My jokes are almost as awesome as I am"

"Iggy you're not awesome, you're Iggy"

"Fine, I'll take that as a compliment"

"Don't"

"Ha-ha, Nudge is right. Your seriousness is really funny"

"Is that why she breaks out laughing when I stare at her all serious" I would give her a serious look and out of nowhere she break out laughing.

"Must be"

"So what hobbies do you have?"

"Making home-made bombs, cooking, making people laugh"

"What does Nudge see in you"

"She likes me because I'm a good kisser, and I'm sexy"

"Oh! So you're the contact on her phone that says 'I'm sexy and Nudge knows it"

"What are you doing on her phone?"

"She took mine so I took hers to get mine back" I simply answered, it happens all the time; she takes my phone so I take hers. And she was texting 'I'm sexy and Nudge knows it. I wonder why she hasn't changed that…

"Now I know why you are the most feared at our school"

"And the reason is?"

"Actually I don't know. But I'm as scared as you as I am scared of Fang"

"You mean…you're scared of your own best friend? Ha!"

"No, it's not like that. It's when he is protecting his sister, that when I'm scared of him. Other times he's a really cool guy. And awesome best friend" he was being sincere about this, and about Fang.

"Then why are you afraid of me as much as you are afraid of him?"

"Well because you're like Nudge's sister, and you have a black belt in everything"

"Iggy…you do know that not everything includes a black belt?" and that's how the rest of the night went. I've never really known Iggy until now; he was a pretty funny person. And his laughter and smile was really contagious. Maybe we could become friends…but I still don't see what Nudge see's in him.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>Still-in fact-Max's P.O.V.<p>

Math was getting too boring, like I got enough sleep last night, but the teacher's droning can put me in a 3hr nap. But in the middle of the lesson the announcer thingy came on.

"Mrs. Monroe, please send Maximum Ride to the office she is getting checked-out. I repeat, please sent Maximum Ride to the office she's getting checked-out" I narrowed my eyes and stood up from my chair gathering my stuff.

"Oh Max, you'll need the homework for tonight. It's on page 729 in your math book,"

"Oh, yes ma'am." I quickly wrote it down on my hand and walked to the office. As I entered I saw my mother, hmm she hasn't changed since I left. Well then again it was only about a week ago.

"Max, your safe! I'm so glad" she ran up and hugged me, I hugged her back. Then we started to walk out of the office and into the parking lot. I hugged her again.

"Mom I missed you"

"Oh sweetie, Alice informed me everything was alright. And even though you've done this more than a couple of times I still worried"

"I only left because of that crazy psychopath you let into our house. And I hope he's gone now" If Jeb was still here, then I wasn't going back. That's how stubborn I am…though I won't admit it out loud.

"Well actually-"

"Maximum, Valencina. Come on we got to get going" Jeb said coming in.

"What is _it_ doing here?"

"Maximum I am your father"

"Max, the name is Max don't you understand?" was this guy an idiot?

"I named you Maximum and that is what I am going to call you"

"Mom, what is happening?" I said, ignoring what he just said. My mom gave me a worried look.

"Maximum I have the right and the papers to take you with me back to Colorado"

"What?" I practically yelled. You notice how I always practically and never really?

"It's true sweetie, that is why he came and wanted to talk to you"

"But-but so? I don't want to live with him! He ruined my life!" my mom started to form tears.

"Max I tried to fight for you, I really did but the custody is your fathers and-"Jeb interrupted her.

"I did not ruin your life! It was all Ari's decision to leave!"

"Yes but you made him do it. It's your fault!" I turned and started running before I literally hurt Jeb. As in he's going to be in a better place and all. But he doesn't deserve a better place…

* * *

><p>Sorry that I took so long and it's a horrible chapter but...R&amp;R?<p> 


	19. I GOT YOUR PHONE NUMBER!

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

Since I didn't have to go back to school then I decided that maybe I could just go to my hobo place. But as soon as I got there my phone vibrated. Please don't be Jeb…or mom.

* * *

><p>(The random person is Bold and Max is Italics…)<p>

From: 801-336-8794

**Where r u?**

_Um…who is this?_ I asked.

**Fang…**

_Dude! How'd u get my #?_

**Ella**

_Ugh she fell for Ur charm didn't she?_

**Kinda like that**.

_Oh wow, how much convincing?_

**I knew her name**

_I hate you_

**You love me**

_What makes u think that?_

**I don't think it, I kno it**

_Shut up Walker I don't want to talk to u anymore_

**I thought we were in first name basis by now.**

_Bye Walker_

**No wait, you never answered my question**

_Wt question?_

**Where r u?**

_I'm…why do you need to know?_

**Cuz u weren't in math…**

_Fang I gotta go._

* * *

><p>*Time skip*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

I got home (my actual home, not Nudge's house) and grabbed the stuff I needed, okay I am not going with Jeb. That was my final decision, and my birthday is a few months from now, by then I'll be 18 and everything will be okay because I'll be a legal adult. Right now I just needed to find the papers, the papers for the reason Jeb can't have me…they had to be here somewhere.

* * *

><p>Ella's P.O.V. before all this…well like right after school<p>

I grabbed my keys from my purse and opened the door, Jeb left so Max would be home soon. I put my stuff in my room and took out my homework. I was almost finished with the first page when the doorbell rang. _Hmm I wonder who it is. Wait isn't that what girls in the movies say before they get killed in the movies? Oh no! The chainsaw guy is going to come and kill me! No! I'm only 15! I'm still a virgin! No!_

The doorbell rang again…should I open it…well I did, only to find a really hot emo dude on my doorstep. OMG! Nicholas Walker is on my doorstep.

"Um hi" I said, Come on Ella no time to be nervous.

"Hey is Max here?" he asked in a voice that sounded like the most beautiful music in the world. _Shut up Ella! He's asking for Max!_

"N-no I thought she was with Nudge"

"Oh, you must be Max's sister Ella" I wanted to melt at my feet right now…_he knew my name! EEP! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

"Y-y-yeah" _Stop stuttering Ella!_

"That's cool, I'm Fang" he smirked

"Yeah"

"I was wondering…do you have her phone number?"

"Who"

"Max"

"Uh yeah, on my phone, right now. I can get it to you right now!" I pulled out my phone and looked back up at him.

"Sure thanks"

"It's 801-224-3987"

"Thanks a lot Ella"

"Y-y-you're welcome" his words made my stomach flip.

"Well, see you around Ella" he called out as he left.

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

Ugh! I can't find those stupid papers! I searched every inch! We're could they be? Why does the universe hate me? Just because I put spiders in Brigid's purse? And stuffed cake in Charlotte's face? And broke Lissa's nose? And painted Ella's room black? Is that why? I mean I need these papers! Desperately!

"Max you're back!" Ella said hugging me.

"Hey Ella, didn't know you missed me so much"

"Jeb is such a drag; he wouldn't let me go out with Tony on Friday!"

"Ella…Tony's a senior, you're a freshman I mean Jeb was a jerk to not let you go, but if Tony ever lay's a hand on you I will literally break him" Tony is a player and a man-whore; he'd go out with practically anyone.

"Yeah but Tony is hot!"

"That doesn't matter right now" I said trying to get to _my_ point.

"Oh yeah? Then what matters so much right now?" she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Not going out with Tony wasn't as important as-

"Why did you give my phone number to Fang?"

"I did?" oh my gosh what did he do to her?

"Yes!"

"I don't remember anything, I just remember looking into his eyes and drowning in them" I do that to sometimes but I wasn't going to admit it.

"You gave my number to him"

"Um…ok"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I have a Soccer game I have to go to! If I don't my coach is going to kill me! I know this is another bad chapter but I have to go and yeah! R&amp;R? then I will write a better chapter…hint hint.<strong>


	20. The DateThe Horrible Experiance

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

Have you noticed that every time that I kiss Fang…it's at his house? Just at his house…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

I saw Max walking down the halls just casually looking around, I've had a crush on this girl for a while now and right now at this moment I am going to stand up and speak for myself. So I walked up to her,

"Hey Max…?"

"Oh hey Sam didn't notice you there what's up?" she asked.

"Uh, hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out" haha

"Go out?"

"Yeah like to a movie, or dinner. Whichever you prefer," She was going to say no, I could see it in her eyes she is going to say no.

"But Sam-"she got interrupted by her phone, it was just a text message and now she was reading it. She frowned as she looked at it then looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"I would love to go out sometime, today or Friday would be fine"

"Oh! Ok, how about today? Do I pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah sure!"

* * *

><p>*At the Date*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Still…again Sam's P.O.V. (Because I'm bored)<strong>

"Max…you look…wow" I said, speechless. Max looked gorgeous in her blue dress and blue converse, she had her hair done and everything she even put on make-up. Possibly just for me:D

"Oh this? Nudge heard about our date and stuff so yeah she came to my house" way to ruin it…_stop getting your hopes up Sam, I bet she doesn't even like you_. _Wow_ I have a mean voice inside my head.

"So what would you like to order?" I asked her; maybe I could order something for her that would be romantic.

"How 'bout the…Prime Rib?"

"_The_ Prime Rib? Wow that is a lot to eat for a girl."

"Yeah, nothing else will fill me up in this menu. What about you, what are you going to eat?"

"Uh the lobster" I said I liked it better than anything else on this weird french menu I can barley read. The waiter came over a few minutes later and asked what we were going to order.

"I would like lobster and my date right there would like the Prime Rib" the waiter gave me a weird look.

"Uh OK…anything to drink?" I looked at Max and the waiter turned to Max.

"Yes uh…possibly some coke?" the waiter nodded then looked over to me.

"And you sir?"

"Just water" he wrote that down and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

While we were eating, it was pure silence. There was a band upfront playing soft tunes one that people were swaying to. When the waiter came and gave us the check and I decided to pay form my part of the meal no matter how much Sam insisted on paying for it. On the ride home we didn't talk at all either still more silence at least no tension was in the air. We got to my house and Sam walked me to my doorstep.

I rocked back and forth on my heals and then Sam started to lean in for a kiss, it was awkward because we were such close friends but I didn't lean away, that would hurt his feelings because I did knock him unconscious with my skateboard so…I just went with the flow and that turned out great. He placed his arm around my waist and held me closer yet he was being too safe with the kiss. When we were out of breath we pulled away and pressed our foreheads together breathing heavily.

"Max" Sam whispered quietly…and that is when I made the mistake.

* * *

><p>*Next Moring*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

I was still living in my house but I leave before my mom or Jeb were awake or coming home. I think I can ask Jeb to extend the trip and take me later because I was turning 18 soon and I believe he's forgotten my birthday…possibly. I got ready for school early and ran there, school wasn't close but it wasn't a far walk. Apparently when I wake up and get ready for school early, it's not early enough because the whole place was packed. I got to my locker and grabbed my biology book, people were giving me weird stares and I don't even know why.

"Max there you are! I have been looking for you"

"Oh what's up J.J. you look tired"

"Yeah…anyways I heard what happened and its ok, it happens to everyone." She reassured me

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You know, on your date with Sam?"

"Yes I went on a date with Sam…"

"When-"I interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! He told you?" you don't go around telling everyone that your date made a simple mistake on the date!

"Well he didn't exactly tell me I heard it from Brooke" Brooke, one of the famous gossipers of the school,

"Brooke? How the hell does Brooke know?"

"She got it from Sadie, who got it from Courtney who heard Alex-"and another group full of gossipers in the school, what did I ever do?

"Wait…are you saying the whole school knows what happened on my date?"

"Well yeah kinda…"

"I am going to kill Sam" I started looking for him, yet he wasn't anywhere until I finally found him by his locker talking to some friend. Probably telling his friend what happened on our date. As soon as I reached him his friend just walked away.

"Sam, how is it that the whole school knows what happened on our date?" I asked.

"Uh…"

"Sam tell me the truth. Who did you tell?"

"I only told one person"

"Yet everyone knows" I pointed out

"Trust me I only told Iggy!" he said scared, ugh what a wuss.

*In Science class.*

"Iggy" I whispered over to Iggy.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Did you happen to tell the whole word what happened on my date with Sam?"

"No, why would you think that? I only told Nudge."

"Oh gosh Iggy, why did you tell the whole entire world?" Nudge, yes she may be my best friend and we have known each other for a long time but she is the hugest gossiper in the world. If she get juicy secret information that doesn't seem that bad to her she tends to spread it in every little corner she can find. I am so screwed…

After science I headed to the cafeteria to see if I could talk to Nudge, maybe we can turn this whole mix up into a lame misunderstanding.

"Nudge!" I called out as soon as I saw her; she turned to me and smiled.

"Max! Hey how are you"

"Nudge I really need to talk to you and right now" I said urgently and tore her into a corner I could find.

"What is it Max"

"So did you tell your little group of gossipers about what happened on my date with Sam?"

"Uh I only told Stacy and Nina"

"Yes that is the group I'm talking about"

"Well I just…Max this school has gone dead we needed something to talk about."

"I know, I know and I don't blame you but is there anyone else who has heard?"

"Nina probably told a bunch of other girls about it, I'm not really sure but I think she told Courtney, Brooke, J.J., Alex, the cheerleading team-"

"Yup, the whole school knows…"

*After School*

I stood at the library trying to reach for a book but it was way too high so I tiptoed and I still couldn't reach it. I finally started hopping a little and reaching for the book. I felt a warm hand go on my bare waist (my shirt rode up) and another tan hand reach for my book.

"You're so short" Fang said, handing me the book.

"I am not; the shelves are just too high"

"Sure…anyways that's not what I came here to talk about" his hand was still on my waist.

"Well I have nothing to talk about to you"

"Oh well what about your date with Sam last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD I PROBABLY LOST ALL MY READERS, IT'S JUST THAT I KINDA GOT A BETA READER AND I WAS WAITING FOR HER TO ANSWER BUT SHE NEVER DID. ANYWAYS R&amp;R?<strong>


	21. What Really Happened

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

Oh and this is going to be like the weird flashbacks story. I am so sorry that it is so short, will be longer in later chapters I promise, for real.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

*Flashback*

"Max" Sam whispered as we broke away from our kiss

"Fang…" I whispered…

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V.<strong>

*Flashback*

"So how was your date with Max?" Iggy asked, eating chips from his Doritos bag.

"Oh it was fine and okay" I was uncomfortable, a little squirming.

"Just fine? Just okay? No steamy lip-locking, nada?"

"Max whispered Fangs name!" I practically shouted

"What?" Iggy was so surprised his eyes were almost coming out of their sockets.

"Max whispered Fang's name as we were…you know…kissing" I whispered

"She did?" Iggy was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes! And you can't tell anyone…or she will kill me"

"Wait, it's a secret? Dude I can't hold in secrets I'm no good with secrets!"

"NO! Don't tell anyone!"

"Can I tell Nudge?"

"…sure" I agreed, Nudge won't be a really harm, she's just Iggy's girlfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy's P.O.V.<strong>

*Flashback*

"Hey Nudgers! Guess what!"

"Just because you call me cute nicknames does not mean I will do your laundry" she said, studying her math review test.

"No, I don't need you to do my laundry I already did it. But guess what!"

"What?" she asked looking up.

"Guess what happened on Max's and Sam's date!"

"They kissed?"

"No…it's something that they said" suddenly Nudge got interested.

"ZOMG! What! Tell me!"

"Ok, ok…they kissed and…Max whispered Fang's name…" Nudge froze, and stood frozen…then she screamed.

"ZOMG!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, you'd think after the long wait I'd give you a longer chapter. I went to Idaho to visit my cousins and my mom said I couldn't bring my laptop. When I came home my sister was on my laptop typing her new story <strong>Love Is Blind** by SameOldSameOld. She is so annoying, anyway I will finish the rest of the chapter by Tuesday and I promise.**


	22. Why Do I Feel Like I Recognize Him?

**Chapter 22**?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

*Flashback*(When she was eight)

"Ari! I'm hungry! Make me food!" I screamed; mad at Fang because he threw mud at my poster for school. Just because I told him that the new haircut makes him look like an idiot. I'm just telling the truth, my mother told me to never tell lies.

"Maxie, you're going to have to make your own food someday." Ari grumbled, leaning against the kitchen wall. He was 16, but looked 18; he was looking down at his shoes.

"What's wrong Ari? You don't have to make me food, I can make you a sandwich" I told him, feeling bad for yelling. He sighed and came over to me; he picked me up and sat me on the counter.

"It's alright Max," he sighed and looked away from me, but his eyes were glassy, "I got to tell you something, you just have to promise not to tell Val" Valencina, my mother, Ari's step mother. We were half related.

"Okay, anything just tell me." I said.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why? You can't just leave me! Ari-"He interrupted me.

"Max, please. This isn't my choice but I have to"

"You have to? That doesn't make sense."

"Okay, I know it doesn't make sense now but I'm sorry. I'm just leaving because of something that happened with Jeb okay sweetie?"

"Jeb-"

"Max, I need you to understand this. If Jeb ever tries to take custody of you, which he most definitely has the perfect papers for, and then I want you to find a stack of papers of why he can't. There are in the basement on the top shelf in the right corner. Be safe, I love you." He kissed my forehead and walked off. That's when I noticed the luggage right next to the door, and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Flashback.*<strong>

* * *

><p>"The top shelf in the basement! The top shelf in the basement!" I yelled as I ran out of the cafeteria. I hurried with my keys and got in my car, as I got out of the parking lot I kept speeding, turning my 10 minute drive into a 3 minute drive.<p>

I ran into my house and went to the basement, and ran straight to the only shelf in the room. The really high bookshelf with a stack of papers. Wow, it's been literally 9 years and those papers are still there. I guess my mom does not like this basement. I grabbed the papers from the book shelf and it gave me all the information I needed, and showed what a sick person my biological father, Jeb, really was. But then there was red pen at the top corner, indicating someone wrote there with messy handwriting.

**It read: Contact me at ****449-627-647**

So I called it and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I asked when it stopped ringing and I heard breathing on the other line.

"Max" I heard someone say in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

I got our into the parking lot looking for Iggy, wondering if he has my game because he told me he just got here when I see a 1999 silver Porsche. An older guy the driver in his early twenties came out and opened the passenger's seat door.

"You didn't have to open the door for me" I heard Max say as she walked out. What was she doing with this guy?

"Well I'm just trying to be a nice" He said, wait I think I recognize him.

"And you have been nice enough now please, I have hands I can open a door."

"Okay Max, so after school I'll pick you up, go get your stuff from your house and then we can go back to my apartment."

"It's a plan; I will see you after school." She said as he drove off. She started walking towards the school and Iggy came up to her.

"Max, we have a science project due on Friday and where did you go yesterday?" he asked, they finally reached me.

"I—I got sick, but it wasn't bad so I'm better today" she told him. Then she looked over at me and blushed. I remember yesterday when I asked her the question to an answer that I already knew. But then the bell rang and she said

"Saved by the bell!" and with that she left. And now today she shifted nervously and walked off.

"Iggy I have to go look for Nudge, see you in science." She said abruptly and ran off.

"Oh here is your game by the way" Iggy said handing me it, taking me out of my trance as I stared off.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

"Nudge! Nudge!" I yelled as I was reaching her, she was opening her locker.

"Oh hey Max I am so sorry-"I interrupted her.

"No don't worry about that, but guess what"

"What?"She asked, taking stuff out of her locker.

"I found the papers!" I said excitedly

"What papers?" she asked confused.

"The papers of why Jeb can't-"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well the bell rang, sorry Max I have to go, talk to you later" she took her bag out of her locker and slammed it shut then ran to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lunch time!*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

I finished my lunch and walked outside, to get some fresh air; when I felt my the hairs on my neck prickle. I turned around only to get hit by his chest.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Max, why won't you just talk about this?" He sighed.

"Because there is nothing to talk about." I hissed back.

"Nothing to talk about? Really Max, those things meant nothing?" They meant everything.

"What do you want me to say? I have import things to worry about right now; I don't need you to intrude."

"Wow, I really didn't think you liked older guys" Fang said, sounding pissed off.

"What are you talking about" he didn't know anything and now he was making random assumptions?

"This morning? With that guy that dropped you off"

"Oh wow, now that really shows what you really know" I grabbed my back and stomped back to class, Fang really got on my nerve sometimes.

"Max, what's happening?" Fang asked.

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

* * *

><p><strong>*After School*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

Did I mess everything up? All I am trying to do is put the jumbled pieces of puzzled our life together but I just can't find the corners. Where do I start? Max is with an older guy, or she's not? She's just so confusing!

"Women are so confusing!" I yelled as I kept walking home. Whoa, random outburst…

I hate this…who the heck was she with? And why do I feel like I recognize him?

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter again and I truly apologize but I hope you liked this. I will try to update on Friday : )<strong>

**I really hope you liked it. Oh by the way guess who it was. You guys are awesome.**


	23. Why Are You Sucking Faces With Her!

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer! I really don't own Maximum Ride, Romeo and Juliet or their characters, just the messed up plot is all I own =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ari thank you so much, you're the best." I told him, he turned over to me and smiled.

"Anything for my sister" he replied. I grabbed my bag and set it down.

"Okay now that we have the stuff I need here…where do I put them?"

"Oh here, in the guest room" He grabbed a couple of stuff (most of the stuff) and disappeared down the hall; I quickly grabbed the rest of the stuff and followed after him briskly to the room.

"And this is your room…for as long as you stay" he told me, as he set my stuff down. It was a normal sized room with a window towards the other apartment building. But it was so plain, the room was white, the bed was white, the carpet was white, and the closet was white.

"Can I decorate it?" I asked

"Sure, as long as you don't break the walls" he clarified.

"Sounds awesome" I told him.

"Okay, well I have to go make dinner, I'll call you when it's ready" he said, then without waiting for a response he left. Confused? I would be, well when I called Ari he told me everything and that he just moved here a couple months ago. I decided instead of going to my house when my mom and Jeb weren't there to change and take a shower I asked if I could live with him. He said it would be fine, I just couldn't tell anyone, absolutely anyone he was here.

Now for the papers, those papers indicate Jeb's experiments and the missing children. It was sick, I know my own biological father that I refuse to call dad did this. Every time I saw a missing child on the news I was hoping they weren't one of Jeb's experiments.

I finally set up the stuff I needed and where I wanted them to be, I grabbed my bag and set it down. Okay…so what can I do in the time being? I checked the time…

5:28

It's only been 15 minutes since I've been here…why won't time go faster!

* * *

><p><strong>*Dinner time!*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ari and I sat, eating in awkward silence.<p>

"So how was school today?"He asked me as he took a bite of his spaghetti

"Uh, the usual" I answered, remembering the fight I had with Fang.

"Oh nice…"

"So are you normally going to drive me to and from school?" I asked him.

"If you want me to, but it won't be like today where I picked you right after school because of work. I am going to have to pick you up at your house, so go home first…but just for a couple of days"

"But isn't there an easy way I can just walk to your apartment?"

"Yes but it's blocked by construction and I have to get you a key" he replied.

"Oh…okay" and then it was silent after that, so we just kept eating.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Max, wake up…wake up" I heard someone say, they were shaking me.<p>

"Wha…?" I trailed off, not remembering where I was.

"Max, wake up!" they whisper-yelled.

"What time is it?" I yawned, smacking Ari accidently as I stretched.

"Ow, its 6:30" he said, covering his eye, "Get ready, I'm taking you to school. And remember to go to your house and wait for like fifteen minutes when school is over."

"Okay" I said as I got up and started collecting the clothes I was going to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>*At school*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still Max's P.O.V.<strong>

Apothecary

Who calls so loud?

ROMEO

Come hither, man. I see that thou art poor:  
>Hold, there is forty ducats: let me have<br>A dram of poison, such soon-speeding gear  
>As will disperse itself through all the veins<br>That the life-weary taker may fall dead  
>And that the trunk may be discharged of breath<br>As violently as hasty powder fired  
>Doth hurry from the fatal cannon's womb.<p>

Apothecary

Such mortal drugs I have; but Mantua's law  
>Is death to any he that utters them.<p>

ROMEO

Art thou so bare and full of wretchedness,  
>And fear'st to die? famine is in thy cheeks,<br>Need and oppression starveth in thine eyes,  
>Contempt and beggary hangs upon thy back;<br>The world is not thy friend nor the world's law;  
>The world affords no law to make thee rich;<br>Then be not poor, but break it, and take this.

Apothecary

My poverty, but not my will, consents.

ROMEO

I pay thy poverty, and not thy will.

Apothecary

Put this in any liquid thing you will,  
>And drink it off; and, if you had the strength<br>Of twenty men, it would dispatch you straight.

ROMEO

There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls,  
>Doing more murders in this loathsome world,<br>Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell.  
>I sell thee poison; thou hast sold me none.<br>Farewell: buy food, and get thyself in flesh.  
>Come, cordial and not poison, go with me<br>To Juliet's grave; for there must I use thee.

"Okay guys, that was excellent, about a couple more scenes to go and then we'll be done and ready to perform!"

"That's awesome, I finally get to leave this devastation!" some kid screamed in the back.

"Tony can you please leave my set; you're not even in the play."

"What? I thought I was the one that throws the fry pan."

"Stop disrupting and leave! All of you have done enough you may leave as well." The drama teacher announced, we all got up and left. I grabbed my bag and started walking out when I felt a hand grasp my elbow.

"Max please."

"Fang, let go of my arm." I told him.

"Max if we don't talk then how are we going to know what to do about this?" He asked.

"We're going to do nothing about this; we're just going to ignore it"

"Please, Max. Just Please let me have a say in this."

"Okay, come to my house, when we get there…you have five minutes to talk." I told him, remembering Ari.

"That's all I need" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>*At the house because they drove in Fang's car…*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again Max's P.O.V.<br>**

Once we got in the house I folded my arms across my chest.

"Speak" I commanded Fang slightly gulped" you could see his Adams Apple bob up and down. Stupid Fang…

"Okay, the first time we kissed I just wanted to see your reaction but then I felt over-powered because all I could taste hear, or touch was you and I felt the sparks that they say in the movies and I know this is cheesy but I really think that we're can be turn into something." Fang stepped closer to me.

I've never felt this way about a girl so I don't know how to feel or what to say but it just comes to me. Max I need you to trust me on this, I will do anything but will you be my girlfriend?" Wow…that was the longest ramble I've ever heard in my life…

"Fang I don't think-"He interrupted me. Taking another step, we were about a foot apart now.

"No, I need you to listen. I'm not doing this for fun; I'm doing this because I want this to happen. I know that there is something that I haven't felt before but I want to see if it can work. Max I will do anything just please, don't say no." Fang took another step, taking my hands in his.

"Fang you didn't let me finish, I don't think that I could say no to a face like that…but what are we going to do?" {I'm sorry that I couldn't make her say yes a better way but you guys know I'm not a great writer}

"What do you mean?" He asked, he pulled me a bit closer with his hands.

"Fang I can't have a boyfriend because of all the complications, with Jeb still here, me getting the papers, Jeb wanting to take custody of me, I move in with-"I cut myself off before I said anything else. Ari told me before not to tell anyone he was here.

"Jeb is trying to take custody of you?" Fang asked

"Yes but he can't, I have the papers that says he can't and I'm almost eighteen just in case"

"So you're not leaving"

"I can't" I told him, he grabbed that hands that he was holding and put it over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around my waist, we were chest to chest now.

"You can't what?"

"I can't and won't leave" and with that he kissed me. If you ever kiss Fang Walker…then you've lived life

"Max…" Fang whispered against my lips, I tilted my neck to make it deeper. He pulled me closer, his thumb creating circles on my hips.

"Max" he whispered again, I smiled and pulled away.

"You know, I don't think you're supposed to be talking while doing this" I told him.

"What are we?" he asked.

"A couple?"

"Are we going to be public or what?"

"Well I don't want to be told 'I Told You So' by your sister and Iggy…how bout we wait…we can secretly date for a while though"

"If you say so."Fang said, I smiled and he pulled me into a kiss. His hands started to go up my shirt, rubbing circles against my back. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. We both tilted are heads to go in deeper when he licked my bottom lip, I hesitantly opened my mouth a bit but apparently it was a bit enough.

"Ahem" I heard someone cough behind us. Oh wow, we were so occupied that I didn't notice Ari came, I pulled away from Fang and adjusted my shirt.

"I didn't notice you there." I said apprehensively, looking at my shoes.

"I knocked a couple of times but then I noticed the door was unlocked." Ari said grimly, glaring at Fang.

"I'm sorry, I should've noticed…well, see you tomorrow Fang" I started walking when Ari had a surprised face.

"Fang? As in Nicholas Walker? The one my sister claimed she was going to kill before she finished Elementary?" Ari asked, his voice full of amusement.

"The one and only" Fang told him, slightly smiling.

"What about all the mean letters? What about the stupidity? What happened to the hate/love?"

"Hate/Love" I asked, before Fang could respond.

"Max, everyone could see it. You would rather hang out with him then go to the park when they were selling cotton candy. Now why were you sucking faces with my sister" Ari asked as he turned to Fang.

"Uh….

* * *

><p>the Romeo and Juliet are from a website<p> 


	24. Feeling Like Children Once Again

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer! I really don't own Maximum Ride, Romeo and Juliet or their characters, just the messed up plot is all I own =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

"So you think that you can just go off sucking faces with my little sister before you meet the older brother?" Ari asked Fang with a smirk. Fang looked dumbfounded with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Uh…" was all Fang said

"Is your boyfriend stupid Max?" Ari asked me.

"Ari shut up and let's go, see you tomorrow Fang" I said grabbing my bag and slinging it around my shoulder.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Fang" Ari said creepily. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

"Don't scare him away Ari" we got into the car and drove off…Fang was still inside my house…

"Yeah, Val was right; you two will end up the most unusual couple."

"Oh _shut up_." I growled as we finally reached the apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next day…at school*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still Max's P.O.V.<br>**

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker when Nudge suddenly popped up.

"Max, guess what! Fang is like acting so strange, it's so weird like yesterday he was all depressed and now this morning he was smiling. Like really smiling and he said good morning and he wasn't even tired and he just kept smiling. It like started yesterday afternoon after school, he came home with a slight smile on his face and skipped dinner, which I think is ridiculous because he always eats breakfast lunch diner and dessert even when dessert isn't always being served he makes something himself yet he still has a fit body maybe because of the high metabolism and running every morning. Anyway-"

"Nudge! Sum it up."

"Oh well Fang was happy and I don't know why."

"Okay, thank you. Now wasn't that easier?"

"Not really it's easier to explain so people actually know what's happening. But then again it's not as easy to explain every detail but I'd like for them to know-"she was interrupted by Iggy.

"Hey babe."Iggy said wrapping his arms around Nudge's waist while kissing her cheek. I shook my head and closed my locker making sure all my books were in place.

"Hahahahah" I heard someone whisper in my ear as they wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Fang let go of me" I said, no matter how much I wanted his arms there.

"Nope," He answered. I laughed, put my books in my bag and removed Fang's arms from around my waist.

Nudge and Iggy where staring at us strangely.

"What?" I wondered as the bell rang, great timing because I did not want to answer that question.

Nudge's P.O.V.

Max is happy…Fang is happy…what is happening here? I'm happy that they are happy but their emotions are so bipolar!

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

*In Fang's Room*

I came up to Max as she did her homework and skimmed my nose across her neck it smelled good.

"Faaaannnng" she groaned as she kept writing, I stared leaving small pecks as I moved her hair out of the way. "Stop it I'm trying to concentrate." I was already finished with my homework.

"Mmm" was my response. I eyed her homework for a second, but didn't stop.

"Fang-"

"How many times does 7 fit in 230?" I asked as I kept kissing her neck.

"Um…32 times I guess?" she wondered as she counted.

"Mmmhmmm, now what is 7 multiplied by 32?"

"224?"

"Good job," I reached her pulse point, her beat went faster, "Now subtract 230 by 224 and what do you get?"

"6…"

"So what's the answer to that question?"

"32 and 6/7?"

"Correct." I grabbed her waist and turned her around. I hovered above her as I got more access to her neck, then her jaw, then her lips. She tangled her hands in my hair and brought me closer; I put my hands on either side of her head to hold myself up. I can finally do this knowing she isn't going to run away. Well I hope she wasn't, and then I heard some sound coming from where…?

"Oh that's my phone…" Max said as she got up. Oh of course, what else? She took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello…I'm doing my homework…how does six sound?...That is not too late…Why would you want to serve dinner at five? Why not at seven? It's normal to serve dinner at seven Ari…No I'm not calling you unusual…nope you know what, I'm coming around 5:45 pm…nope I just compromised…yes…okay…I understand…bye have a wonderful day butt!"

"What happened?" I asked as she finished her call. She put her phone in her back pocket.

"I have to go home…"she answered glumly.

"What? But you just said that you're leaving at 5:45." I told her, trying to make her remember that it's only 5:02.

"Yes but Ari won the argument, I live in his house, I live with his rules."

"But-"

"Fang I can spend more time with you tomorrow because it's Friday…maybe even a sleep over. So I don't think I want to argue with him."

"Oh sleepovers, that sounds fun." I said

"I meant sleepovers as in I watch scary movies with Nudge and then sleep on her bunk bed…"

"Oh great, I'm not included in any of this." I asked. Max smiled.

"Nope," she told me, I pouted at her. Something I never thought I'd ever do. She laughed as she cupped my neck and kissed me softly.

"You're included in all of it" Max whispered as she pulled away. I smiled without opening my eyes and was about to lean in for more before she got off of my bed to get her book bag.

"Thanks…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you're welcome honey bunch" she pinched my cheek, smiled and left.

"Oh well" I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge's P.O.V.<strong>

I got out of my room as Max bumped into me. Whoa! How long has she been here?

"Oh hey Nudge," she said as she started walking down the stairs.

"Hey…Max…" I said as she walked down. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh your brother is my math tutor, we were doing homework." She said simply, I slowly nodded my head and watched as she descended away…oh yeah homework, that explains the hickey.

Fang came out of his room with a smile on his face.

"What's for lunch?" I asked, he looked at me.

"What do you want?" he replied. They don't try very hard to hide it do they?

"I want to know how long you and Max have been going out in secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ari! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered. Silence was all that I heard, if you can hear silence.

"Ari?!" I called. No response…WTF? I walked to his room, no one was there, I went to the kitchen and food was displayed before me. Untouched... where was Ari?

"Boo." Was blown into my ear and I went into Karate stance.

"Ahh! What's wrong with you!" I yelled as I punched him in the stomach. He was lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"I was just trying to scare you calm down! Ugh my stomach" he was clutching his stomach.

"Well don't!" I yelled. He nodded and now I felt bad.

"Hey you alright?" I asked softly as I crouched down. He slowly turned to look at me, then abruptedly reached out, grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him.

I landed on the floor right next to me.

"Ari what the-" I started until he started tickling me, then the giggling started.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, "No, no Hahahahah Ari please stop Hahahahah"

"Oh yeah?! Ha-ha does this tickle? Are you ticklish?" he asked, laughing. And we felt like children once again.


	25. YOU SO OWE ME

GUYS I AM SO SORRY I'VE HAD THIS WRITTEN SINCE FAB. 8 IT JUST NEEDED EDITING AND APPARENTLY THAT COULDN'T BE DONE SO...SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES AND THE WAIT. HERE IT GOES

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

"And what do you speak of Nudge?"I asked Nudge as her as soon as she said it.

"It's so obvious Fang stop trying to hide it."Nudge said

"Hide what?" I simply asked.

"You're going out with my best friend and that's that."  
>"Is that so?" I implied trying to contradict her. She glared at me menacingly and stomped upstairs.<p>

"Yeah...she knows..." I mumbled to myself as I started making the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I got up out of bed at 10:45 in the morning; yawning, stretching and scratching.

"Ari!" I called out as I got into the kitchen. I saw a bowl, cereal, a spoon and a cereal box.

I grabbed a bowl when I saw a note inside of it which said,

Dear Max, I hope you know that the milk is in the fridge, don't burn my apartment down.  
>-Love Ari<p>

I laughed at the thought of burning this place down as I looked around...it was reason why I wasn't really allowed in the kitchen in fact.

I reached in the fridge and grabbed the milk, it also had a note. I MEAN IT, it said in all capital letters.

Oh wow Ari...

* * *

><p><strong>*Later after*<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I sat around the empty apartment in boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do...I could go to Nudge's house...but I promised to be there by 7:00PM so she was probably busy...

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I jumped up, startled by my ringtone. It was an unknown number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max you need to come to my house now!" Nudge yelled making me wince. Well there goes the silence, I thought to myself.

"Um why now?" I wondered aloud.

"Because you're not busy right now." She stated. She knew me too well.

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm not with my secret boyfriend right now?" I said defensively.

"Because he's at my house," she answered menacingly, "Come over now, I'll explain"

I stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes..."

* * *

><p><strong>*At Nudge's house*<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Nudge I am seriously going to kill your brother." I called as I entered her house. The door was already unlocked.

"And I will help you I promise but right now we have no time." she answered coming down the stairs with her car keys jiggling in her hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked backing up. I stepped aside to let her get out of her house then followed after her.

"You'll see when we get there, now get in the car." Nudge said impatiently. I sighed and got in the car.

"So how'd you find out?" I asked as I buckled myself in. Nudge started driving.

"You kind of gave it coming out of Fang's room with hickey...which I didn't see the entire day at school. I'm surprised Ari hasn't killed you yet and that you haven't covered it up with make-up." She replied.

I didn't even know I had a hickey in the first place.

"We're here!" Nudge said excitedly. I didn't even realize we parked. I looked around to see we were at the mall.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said, refusing to get out of her car.

"Aw come on Max!" Nudge whined.

"Nudge-"

"You owe me." She replied. I sighed, she was...slightly right.

"Okay...but we are NOT going to go over the top on this alright?"

"Yay!" Nudge squealed. We got out of her car and entered. It was practically FULL of teenagers.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself as Nudge dragged me to the first store...

"OMG! You HAVE to look at this!" Nudge almost screeched. I looked over, she was holding a tiny purse, and it was Hello Kitty with a mustache.

"Ha-ha I find that weirdly adorable."

"It's super cute! I'm so buying it!" We passed by a bunch of stuff...Nudge bought a bunch of stuff...I bought pretzels...

"Can we go now?" I complained.

"Hmmmm..." she said checking her millions of bags. I waited impatiently. This place was STILL crowded and I swear we've been here for more than three hours.

"Sure! I mean its three PM so I have to get my house ready for our slumber party."

"Why would you need four hours to prepare your house for a slumber party?"

"Don't question, just do." Nudge said simply.

"I trust you this once." I replied. Nudge smirked her brother's smirk.

"You shouldn't." She giggled. I sighed and laughed as we got into her car and drove back to her house.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

"Fang! Fang wake up! We need to get the stuff done before Nudge comes back! Hurry she'll kill-"

"I'm home!" Nudge yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Iggy said in agony. I sighed and got up from my couch. The room was undecorated, nothing. Nudge was going to kill us...but when she came into the living room and looked around there was no surprise on her face. And she has bags of decorations.

"Nudge?" I wondered aloud, "You knew didn't you? You asked us to set up this living room...and we didn't..."

"I know, but when I ask you guys to decorate something for me, you guys are special...you guys keep the place spotless."

"Nudge!" Max called from the kitchen.

"No! Don't touch the food! Just set it on the counter!"

"… Okay!" Max called back. Max! Max in is in the kitchen. I got up from my position on the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well that got him up" Iggy snickered quietly. I have him the bird without turning back. I walked into the kitchen with Max's back towards me.

"Hey babe-"

"Nope, I'm not speaking to you."

"Max-"

"Don't say a word." She said. I walked behind her but she kept her back to me. I haven't seen her face in a day and she wasn't speaking to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. She sighed and covered her arms under her chest. I picked her up and spun her around as she yelped.

"Dude! Let go of me!" Max yelled giggly. I set her down but she still clung to me. When she realized this she let go and looked away her face red.

"Are you still mad at mad at me?" I asked nuzzling her neck. I noticed the hickey there and I kissed it. She shivered.

"No...I'm just scared at what Nudge is going to do...to me."

"Hahaha my Maximum Ride, scared of my baby sister?"

"Excuse me; have you MET your sister?"

"I live with her sweetheart...Yeah I get what you mean."

"You think you can...make her not do what she's about to do."

"Excuse me, have you MET my sister?" Max bit her lip to keep from smiling and hit my shoulder.

"Guys stop flirting, I need Fang." Nudge she started dragging me to the living room.

"So who else is coming to the sleepover?" Max asked, Nudge made the decorations to an extent.

"It's co-ed now, so Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. Oh and J.J."

"Oh that's...cool"

"Yay I'm invited!" Iggy said cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>*During the sleepover*<strong>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"So it of these three guys, who would you kiss?" J.J.  
>asked Angel.<p>

"The Only one I'm not related to is Fang..." Angel replied matter-of-factly. I sighed as Iggy and Gazzy stood up to get drinks.

"Can you get me a cherry coke?" I asked Fang leaning against him.

"Go get it yourself." Fang grumbled. I looked up to see him tired. Well I helped set up the decorations too.

"Please." I looked at him with eyes Nudge uses on me. He sighed and smiled a tiny bit.

"Okay fine." he said as quickly as he stood up, I fell over. I mumbled under my breath what a great boyfriend I had...sarcastically.

Ding! I heard a timer ding.

"Yay! My cupcakes are ready!" Nudge yelled excitedly as she ran to her kitchen. Fang handed me my drink and have his sister a weird look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guys, come into the kitchen!" Nudge called. We all listened and walked in.

* * *

><p>Angel's P.O.V.<p>

My dream had come true...O.O

Dozens and dozens of naked cookies right out in front of me, with decorations on the side this was my moment, my moment of true eternal happiness.

"Well...don't just stand there hurts, come on make you own cookie." Nudge said encouragingly. Well you don't have to tell me that twice. I grabbed a plate and then the biggest cookie I could find.

...and three others...

I put as much frosting, sprinkles, chocolate chips and anything sweet that I could find. I finally got at the end of the line and sat down at a seat, I noticed everyone was staring at me. I stopped from taking a bite.

"...What?" I asked.

"Don't you think that's the slightest bit too much Angel?" Iggy asked. I shook my head, my cookie was perfectly fine.

"Angel, you can't just eat all that and not throw up, I mean-" I cut Gazzy off before he could say any further.

"No guys my cookie is perfectly fine, gosh you sound like mom." I challenged my brothers with a look that said, dare to defy me.

"Yeah Angel is right," Max said, Iggy gave her a look. "She can have as much frosting and sugar as she wants to on her cookie, she's a kid. I mean, sure she's going to get like a million cavities, probably diabetes but she's a kid let her live her life."

I stopped for a minute, cavities? I've never had cavities...and diabetes. Would one really yummy sugary cookie do that to me?

I set the cookie aside and looked down sadly.

"Alright, I said," reaching for one of the Oreos I put on my cookie. "I won't eat it."

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

After our cookie mess, we went back to the living room and got ready to go bed...only to start watching a movie...and after about 4 movies THEN we started getting tired. I was laying my head on Fang's shoulder and Fang's arm was around my waist.

"I'm going to your bed." I informed Fang.

"I'm coming with you." He replied having my hand and bringing me with him.

"Wait, wait. Can I sleep in Nudge's room?" Iggy asked. I kept walking but Fang stopped in place.

"No, nowhere near."

"But Max gets to sleep up in your room." Nudge said. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs.

"But Max and I are older-"

"Don't give me that Fang. Rules are if I don't get to have a boyfriend in my room, you don't get a girlfriend in yours."

I started walking back down stairs realizing who was winning the argument."

"That's a bunch of-" I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him with me to the couch. He shut up.


	26. A Hickey!

Max's P.O.V.

"You know that there is no arguing with me." I said to Fang clearly. Fang snorted.

"Hah! I can get anything past you; you just have to look away." He pointed out smirking.

"Yes but I don't have ADHD like you, _I_ don't distract easily." I told him.

"Pssh, Max your mother called. She left some chocolate chip cookies the house come and get them."

"I changed my phone number idiot and she doesn't know it!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"This isn't over Walker." I said as I picked up my phone.

"Yeah it's not over 'till I say that it's over." He said pointedly. I glared at him and pushed him away.

"Max here."

"Hey Max, its Ari."

"Yeah…?"

"When are you coming back? And do you need a ride?"

"Probably around two, Fang's mom makes better pancakes then you do. And no I don't I'm walking."

"'Kay I'm going to be home…most of the day."

"That's alright, and by the way that girl better be out of your room by the time I get back." I said seriously. Ari scoffed through the other line.

"Well-how…**get out of Fang's room**."

"Touché."

"I got to go, see you later."

"Same here don't do anything I haven't done." I told him. Then the line went dead.

"So back to what we were talking about." I started as Fang lay on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"I was winning so it's pointless."

"You cocky son of a-"I got interrupted by Nudge.

"Max! Fang! Breakfast is ready!" Nudge yelled from downstairs

"You were saying?" Fang said smugly.

"That I'm going to kick your ass into next week if you don't shut up." I said, and walked downstairs before he could reply.

I entered the kitchen as the smell hit me. Fresh chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs…yum.

"And you to are the last ones down here…again!" Fang's mother announced with a smile.

"Fang thought that wearing a pink shirt for his girlfriend was a bad idea…and you know it's not smart to argue with me." I stated. Mrs. Walker laughed.

Fang came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Honey your missing something." Fang added sarcastically.

"Oh and what's that sweetie?" I asked, sugar coating my venom.

"You refuse to wear a pink shirt if I do. Now how is that fair Maximum." He whispered the last part in my ear. I pushed him off and walked towards my food.

"I always knew you two would be a complicated couple." Mrs. Walker sighed.

* * *

><p>*Later that day*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Ari! I'm home!" I called as I entered.

"In the kitchen!" he called back. I walked in and saw Ari in boxers and nothing else.

"You're a bit…underdressed don't you think?"

"I just took a shower and didn't finish changing." He pointed out. I still stared at him.

"SO?"

"Well-"he started as he turned around, "Who the fuck gave you a hickey?"

"A what?" I said nervously as I cupped my neck. Holy crap how could I forget?! Ari walked over and pulled my hand down.

"A hickey Max? You let him suck on your neck? And leave bite marks?"

"Ari it wasn't-"

"That boy won't be able to see another day after I'm through with him. And you, oh Max you are grounded until…the day you die."

"Ari that's not fair! How could-"

"Heeey Andy is there anyway I can get these hickeys off my cleavage and thigh before noon because my husband is expecting me by then." A slut interrupted as she came in.

"Andy? Husband?" I asked Ari pointedly.

"I-uh…she-thought…-"

"Who is this slut?" Bimbo said as she '**tried**' to glare at me.

"That slut is my sister! I mean she's not as slut, she's my sister. Now get out of my house." She gasped and clicked away with her high heels.

"You were saying."

"This doesn't count-g-go to your room!" Ari stuttered. I laughed and walked to my room.

* * *

><p>*At night*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I groaned as I reached blindly for my phone, without checking the caller ID I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked/yawned.

"Max?" the voice said on the other line.

"Um who am I speaking to?"

"Max, it's me your mother, oh you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. I'm so sorry of what I put you through sweetie but I'm so glad that you're safe and okay."

"Mom? I missed you! I'm so sorry for leaving like that but I wasn't going to go through Jeb. It's nice to know that you're ok, how's Ella. I haven't seen her in school recently."

"She's alright, Jeb gave her a 'medicine' and now she's going through a rough patch but she'll hopefully be better soon." I sighed; it was good to hear my mother's voice after this long while. I've missed her so much.

"Valencina, who are you talking to?" I heard Jeb say in the back ground. He was still living there?

"No one…just state farm?" she said, If I wasn't so tired I'd laugh. "By baby girl love you." She whispered quickly before hanging up.

"By mom." I whispered to the silent air around me.

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

(At 11pm)

"Max…I regret this decision but I'm driving you to Nudge's house." Ari told me as he walked outside. I followed him to his car.

"Why?"

"Because, I have a business trip…you're almost Nudge's size right?"

"…Yes."

"Good because we have no time to pack, come one get in my car." He said as he got into the driver's seat. Why was he rushing me?

Ari drove quickly and we arrived at the house in less than 3 minutes.

"We're here now get out."

"Wow don't have to be so rude man."

"Fine, I love you see you in 3 days be safe get out of my car."

"Better." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, be safe." I told him as I got out of the car. I went up to the front door and knocked on the door as Ari drove off.

"Oh hi Max, your friend called and told me you were coming. It's nice to see you sweetie it's been a while." Mrs. Walker said as she opened the door. She moved to the side so that I could enter.

"Mom! Can I turn the AC on? I'm sweating and you know how my pores get when I sweat-oh hi Max!"

"Yes you can turn on the AC." Her mom replied. Nudge came up and hugged me.

"It get like sooo hot in the spring. My house just makes enough for a sauna."

"What's a sauna?" Fang asked as he came in…shirtless. "By the way mom why is it so hot in this house?" he kept looking at his phone as he walked downstairs. "And-Max? " Fang's mother laughed and walked into the living room.

Fang has washboard abs, they glisten with the tiniest sweat, my boyfriend has abs and-

"Max, enjoying the view."

"No I'm laughing in my head." I said in a 'duh' voice. And dreaming about your abs.

"So I'm thinking about painting my nails a summery color today but since its already night and I need them dry my tomorrow I'm going to have to use that feet holder thing and that's just a disaster."

"Wait, Nudge. That bed feet holder thing is humongous how am I supposed to fit in your bed?"

"Well my bed is roomy…pretty big…" Fang said subtly. I snorted.

"There are 3 people in this world who are against that. Your mom, my brother, and me."

"Ha-ha you didn't seem to be against that last time you were cuddling my chest-"

"Oh Walker, I thought I was cuddling a really handsome dude, in my dream he has a beach body and everything."

"You were feeling a beach body."

"Well Mr. Flab's there is a difference between-"

"OK! OK! Just put a freaking body pillow between each other and go to bed. Gosh!"

"THAT'S-…actually a smart idea." I thought. Fang stood in a thinking position and repeated what I said.

"Fine," I mumbled walking upstairs to Fang's room. Fang chuckled and followed right behind me. As soon as we got in his room he shut the door behind him.

"So-"Fang interrupted me…with his lips…

"Ever since you were banned from my house…" Fang growled; his lips angry. He started kissing down my neck to my shoulder. "And since you don't like PDA…"Fang held my hips and shoved me closer to him. I put my hand in a fist in his hair, and bit my lip trying not to moan. "Gosh Max, I'm so hungry for you."

Fang finally put his lips back on mine and I moaned. He chuckled in my mouth and I bit his lip. He groaned and shoved me against his door. That was going to hurt but right now it felt so sexy. His mouth moved in synch with mine to the rhythm of my heart trying to pop out of my chest.

Fang licked my bottom lip and put his hand on my cheek. I let his tongue enter my mouth and I twisted my head to the side and pulled his head closer to mine.

"You hormonal sexually tensed teenagers! I am in the other room if you did not notice, go to bed!" Nudge yelled from her room. We pulled away and I laughed as I rested my forehead on his chest.

"I get the right side of the bed." I told him as I pushed him off and went. I grabbed one of his t-shirts and went inside his bathroom.

* * *

><p>*That Morning*<p>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled as I pulled Max closer to me. Max tiredly elbowed my chest.

"It's your phone dumbass." She replied. I groaned, and got up out of bed to reach for my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"The sexiest thing in the entire world is a man's wake up voice." I high pitched voice said on the other line.

"Um…who is this?" I asked as I walked downstairs to my kitchen.

"Lisa silly!" she giggled.

"Lisa? How did you get my number? And why are you calling me at six in the morning?"

"Well…I sort of need a favor."

"And that is…"

"I need a tutor." She sighed as if it was a hard thing to say.

"You called me because…"

"Because you are one of the most recommended tutors. And ha-ha if you can help Max, then there _has_ to be a way you can help me."

"Lisa there are a lot more great tutors out there, and you'll concentrate better with them."

"Okay…Fang I _need_ you. If I don't get my grades up soon I won't be able to graduate and I just can't go through with that. Please I am seriously begging please be my tutor." Lisa told me desperately. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Fine…but one thing and you have to promise."

"Anything! I'll do _anything_!"

"You cannot tell Max." I said regretfully.

"Alright! I'll work a schedule with you later thank you so much!"

"Bye." I hung up. I have a feeling I am going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT MY PEOPLE IS MY HORRIBLE UNEDITED WRITING. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW<strong>


	27. Superstition

**This is the big chapter, and you have to know why...Because this chapter is the fake age of my mother!**

**Chapter 27!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

Max and I have progressed in our relationship, and no matter how gay that sounds I'm proud of that. We really connect, and even though we still act like the old days she was still my girl, and she'd kill me if she ever heard me say that out loud. And yes I have been tutoring Lisa on the side but there was no harm in that. I wasn't cheating on her…right? I mean just because I'm doing this behind her back doesn't mean its bad right?

Okay I think I'm trying to convince myself more than you guys but for now all I know is that Max and I are okay. But I wasn't really worried for our relationship, and as long as I didn't have anything to worry about, neither did Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

Okay, the day after tomorrow I will have a month anniversary with Fang. It'll be a month since we've been together…why I am I stressing out? Because I have been given the worst news.

Apparently Fang is cheating on me.

I know, I know I'm not supposed to believe in gossip but what if it was true, what if Fang was going back to his old days, of girls between girls and other girls. What if he got bored with me?

"Fang is cheating on me." I told Nudge as I bit my lip and took deep breaths.

"What?! Max, where did you get that idea?!" Nudge said, reacting quite loudly.

"I don't know, it's just he's been kind of distant lately, and you know your brother; he gets girls to give it up on the first date, Fang and I have been going out for a month now and I haven't given anything up." I told Nudge.

"Max you're just worrying, there is really nothing to worry about. My brother would never do that to you."

"What about his old habits of having girls on and off, girls on the side and-"Nudge interrupted me.

"Max that's all the past, you changed Fang, and he changed for you okay? Now calm down sweetie, I'm going to get you some hot chocolate." Nudge said soothingly. I nodded and played with my fingers for a bit. Nudge exited my room and I waited. I decided I should probably do some homework.

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I got out of that room I pulled out my phone and did the risk of texting Brigid.<p>

**Okay what's the scoop, who's doing who?**

I texted her, a few seconds later I got an immediate text.

Sharron and Franco, Ali and Drew, Sam and Rachel.

She responded.

**I already know that, cut the crap Brigid. Who's Lisa's new boy toy.**

I asked. This time it took a few minutes, so I decided to make Max's hot chocolate like as I promised earlier.

Oh! You're talking about Fang right? I hear he's tutoring Lisa for sex because Max won't put out.

**That's a total lie.**

No, I'm her best friend; I think I would know better.

**He's my **_**brother**_**; I think I would know better.**

Sweetie you don't know the half of it, by the way would you tell him to return my calls?

I sighed and didn't respond to this one. Max's hot chocolate finished warming up so I took it out and started walking back to her room.

Could my brother really be back to his old ways?

* * *

><p><strong>Brigid's P.O.V<strong>.

"She took the bait." I said grinning as Lisa answered my call.

"Really? That's great, now it won't take too long for the gossip queen to spill and Max to find out. Fang will be all mine in no time." Lisa responded with a giggle.

"All ours, Lisa you promised."

"Of course I am including you, ya little slut." She said slyly. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't deal with her right now, as long as Fang was in the deal I was sticking to it. "Markie just arrived got to go!" she squealed before hanging up. I winced and continued my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

I smiled as I walked down the halls to my classroom and saw Fang.

"Fangles!" I yelled jokingly, he turned to me and smirked, that smirk that made girls swoon. I jumped on his back. "Ride horsie! To room 201!" I announced. Fang must have rolled his eyes because he stayed quiet and walked on.

"And how is your day milady?" He asked.

"It's spectacular! I had lunch at my own house." I responded.

"Oh that's why I couldn't find you at lunch." He told me. I nodded and suddenly he stopped and put me down. We were in front of my class.

"So…" I said getting a hold of his hands; he had the same class so I didn't matter.

"So…?" he replied, confused.

"Are we still on for after school?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"After school? Oh crap, no, that's today?" He said in astonishment.

"You…you forgot?"

"I'm sorry Max, I already made plans I didn't think-"I interrupted him.

"Nothing Fang, so what are you doing afterschool that's so important?"

"Max don't you think you're overreacting?" He said, as if I were silly.

"Oh now I can't know what you're doing? Just today."

"It's not like that it's just that…I can't go."

"Thanks for the explanation, I now know how I important I am in your life. Forget our month anniversary, forget about me" I responded, before he could reply I entered my class room and shut the door in his face.

I don't know why I was reacting this way to something so unimportant but I guess it all comes to the stress. The thought that he's cheating on me, and dates just really get to me. I date and mark everything. I know the day Ari left, I know the day Nudge and I met, I know the day I fell in love with Fang. It's going to be hard to forget the date that we break up…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is it, I really need to go to sleep. Love you guys, remember to read and review.<strong>


	28. Different

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

After class I tried my best to avoid Fang. My next classes were electives so I didn't really care about attending. I noticed Fang following me so I walked quicker trying to find a place to somewhat hide. Of f school grounds I started running.

After running into the state park I ran faster trying to dodge Fang, but he of course caught up.

"Max wait! Max stop!" Fang called after. I sighed and stayed in place. Not turning around I stood still.

"What?" I asked, as he reached me and we stood face to face.

"Max what's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Nothing is wrong." I growled. Fang had enough of that and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, shoving, slightly, my back onto a tree.

"No, I don't believe _any _of that now tell Me." he said. His voice was firm but his eyes were pleading. I stared at him back, not willing to speak. Fang wasn't having any of that as he kept prompting with his eyes.

"Fine I just feel like I'm not enough for you anymore." I told Fang. Fang loosened his grip on my shoulders and looked down then straight at me.

"What do you mean, you've always been enough for me, and you're everything to me." Fang said sincerely. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not what you had with your other girlfriends, I don't put out, and I don't do PDA, I…I don't have red hair." I said. Fang almost laughed, as he looked into my eyes.

"Max that's what's important about you, that is what I love about you. You're different, you're not the same, and you don't care what other people are thinking. People expect you to react, or do something and you do the complete opposite. Max I love you because you are different. I broke up with those girls because they were all the same." Fang told me. I blinked and didn't say anything. I guess after a while Fang took my silence as a rejection because he shoved off and walked away.

I just stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. After I realized what happened I turned around to find him, but he was gone. I walked in slow misery to the park, and sat on a swing. I guess I was there for a couple hours because it got dark.

"Hey." I heard someone say as they sat down. I almost jumped when I saw him, it was only Iggy.

"Hey." I replied.

"What's going on?" he asked., he started swinging on his on his own swing.

"What does he mean, '_I love you because you're different_.' I mean, I've heard that line in movies. And if a bunch of guys are saying that to their girls that means were all different. But if we're all different, doesn't that mean that we're all the same?" I asked, as soon as the words came out of my mouth Iggy stopped swinging.

"Ha, well that was random, I don't know how to answer that but I love Nudge because she's different."

"What did I just say to you Iggy." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"No Max, I mean Nudge really is a unique person. She's not those needy girls who cry when they break a nail, she always has like an extra one in her purse. She isn't scary like you, and although she's faking it, she always finds a way for me to help her. Unlike you were you can't get anyone's help, you can do it all yourself. And the best part is Nudge doesn't even try to be unique or original, she does care about that stuff, and she's just Nudge."

"Wow," I said. I stood there struck. Iggy really cares about Nudge, he really does.

"So are you-"Iggy started, but I interrupted.

"I'm going to go find Fang and fix things." I said with confidence. I stood up and walked off to his house, everything was going to be fixed and alright.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

"Fang I swear I only need you a couple more times, that's all. Then I can graduate without being a failure." Lisa squealed.

"That's great Lisa, but I need you to focus." I told her, she was getting annoying.

"Ok, that's right, focus." She said to herself.

"Why are you so jumpy, you usually aren't like this?" I asked, she was acting weird…

"Well you're the one that's out of it." She told me, "Did something happen between you and Max?" Lisa questioned. I glared.

"None of your business." I growled without even realizing.

"I just was wondering, I mean you haven't' been on the market in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you used to be single every week, don't you miss that Fang, having so many girls to choose from? Don't you miss me?" she asked.

"Lisa, we never had a moment." I told her.

"Yes we did! Don't you remember that night? When you went over my house for a party, we had a few drinks, danced a little and I led you up to my room, it was getting really heated and then someone interrupted us?!" Lisa said, almost yelling. I stood there shocked.

"That was you? You're too much tongue girl?!"

"You remember!"

"Yes, I texted Iggy, to come in and interrupt, telling me I needed to go!"

"That was Iggy?"

"Well you saw him in the ninth grade, of course that was Iggy." I told her, she gave me a grin. I was starting to get scared now.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you though." She started crawling towards me on my bed.

"Lisa stop-" I told her backing away.

"No, you are all I dream about, not a moment goes by where-" she said, now crawling on top of me.

"Lisa…get off." I told her.

"Oh baby," She mumbled before kissing me. She held me down as I kept my eyes open in shock.

* * *

><p>SORRY I HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BUT DON'T WORRY I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW.<p> 


	29. Why Do I feel This Way?

**Guys, I do NOT own the Book Maximum Ride by James Patterson. I wouldn't be writing Fan-fiction if I did.**

**Chapter 29**

**Brigid's P.O.V.**

I waited across the street of Fang's house hoping Lisa's plan was going to actually work. This is the third day I've done this and I was getting tired bored of seeing no result. And after today I was going to stop being Lisa's little tool, until I saw something that peeked my interest. Max was finally walking up to Fang's house and Lisa was over. Maybe this plan will work

'**She's walking up the steps'** I texted Lisa

_'Well my plan is now in effect ;)_' Lisa texted back.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy's P.O.V.<strong>

I got a call a couple minutes after Max left out of nowhere; it was from Nudge.

"Babe, you want some Cinnamon apple pie? I think I made too much and everyone seems to be busy with their own things." She mumbled on the phone I smiled.

"Nudge I can't, I actually have to do something." I told her in reply.

"Wow Iggy I didn't want to sound pushy but it seems like you never have time for me anymore." She said, I could just imagine her biting her lip.

"No, it's not that I didn't choose-"

"Then what are you doing? What happens to be more important than me that you can't tell me about?" she asked sounding angry. The truth was I was planning a surprise anniversary but she always figured out my surprises so I thought I'd have to do anything in my power to keep it a secret.

"Babe I can't really tell you."

"Iggy…are you cheating on me?" Nudge asked. I hesitated, wondering if ruining the surprise was worth our relationship, without being able to give Nudge an answer, she hung up…on me.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

I ran into Fang's house with a surge of hope, I was going to make things better for us, I was going to give the long speech of love, I was going to have to say I Love You back.

"Nudge, where's Fang?" I asked her as I found her in the kitchen. Nudge grabbed some cinnamon from her spices cabinet.

"Last I saw he was with you…?" Nudge stated in confusion. He must have not come home yet. Well I was going to surprise him, in his room.

"I'm going up to his room." I told Nudge, she nodded and I walked up the stairs. I swiftly opened the door to his room.

"Oh baby," I heard Lisa say as she kissed Fang, I stood there in shock. No this wasn't happening…no Lisa wasn't on the bed with Fang…they weren't kissing.

"Max!" Fang gasped, bringing me back to reality. Tears clouded my vision; I stared at the ceiling, hoping they wouldn't fall.

"Oh no Max, you weren't supposed to see this!" Lisa exclaimed. I looked back at them glaring.

"Please, continue I didn't mean to interrupt." I sneered; about to close the door when Fang said the most repeated line in the book.

"No Max! It's not what you think, I promise!" Fang called out. I laughed humorlessly.

"Wait really? So you're not the cheating lying bastard you were before we were together? Going back to your old habits with girl after girl?" I asked, raising my voice. The room was in silence.

"Y-you don't believe me?" Fang asked in a disappointed voice. He was staring at the ground. With the sound of his voice I almost ran into his arms with the sound of his voice.

"Shut up Max, it's not like you didn't know, Fang has been secretly "tutoring" me to finally get the relief you weren't giving him and-"Lisa said I stopped her by slapping her.

"Don't you start! I mean don't you have **any** respect? You shouldn't even be talking! Lisa you are the reason women are looked down at these days! Don't you see that everyone knows you're a whore! That you look and act like you carry diseases! I mean WOMAN! Look at yourself in the mirror and have some self-respect!" I yelled. I was so frustrated right now, Fang was still glaring at the ground.

"And _you_ Fang, now I know that no one can change you, no matter what is said. I don't want to see either of you again, don't even try to speak to Me." and with that I finished and walked out. I ran back home as quickly as I could. When I burst through the front door of Ari's house he looked at me in surprise and caught me.

"Hey baby girl, are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head no and he held me closer. I broke down sobbing, I never knew I'd ever cry because of a boy. Ari walked backward into his couches and sat us down.

"Now what's wrong, who did this to you?" Ari asked sweetly. I calmed down my sobbing and swallowed.

"F-F-Fang and Lisa." I got out before I started sobbing again. Ari stood up, making me fall on the couch alone. "Ow." I mumbled.

"Where is Fang, I'm going to kick his ass all the way down to-"

"No Ari, I don't anything to do with him or somebody else doing my work." I told Ari as I held his arm. Ari sat back down with me. I noticed the big wet spot I left on his shoulder.

"Oh Ari I stained your shirt." I said sniffing. Ari gave me a smile.

"Hey, I didn't like this shirt anyway, it's fine."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Everything is going to be alright." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh my gosh, I thought she'd never leave!" Lisa exclaimed. I turned to her, giving her a glare.

"Get out." I said quietly but threateningly.

"What?" Lisa questioned.

"Get out of my room right now." I repeated. Lisa looked astonished, but did what she was told. She walked out and I sat on my bed, reflecting. Max thought I was back to my same old ways, she didn't trust me or believe me. How could she not? What have I done in our relationship that reflects on us? I thought the past was the past but I guess not.

I thought if Max and I ever broke up-actually no, I never imagined us apart. I thought we could get through anything but now seeing as she doesn't trust me anymore…but no matter how mad I am at her, it still hurts. I never thought it would hurt this bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's P.O.V.<strong>

After I left, I thought about of what Max said. Did everyone really think I was a whore? Why wasn't I happy I finally broke up Max and Fang? I thought that after this I'd be happily having sex with Fang. But we weren't…and I felt bad…for Max. I never thought I'd be saying this but I need help. And I need to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Lisa's was more like a filler and my computer wouldn't let me spell Lissa's name right and the red line bothered me. anyways enjoy…even though it sucks. Anyways read and review please please?<strong>


End file.
